


Blood in the wind

by NellisTable



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bad English, Begging, Blood and Torture, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Game Spoilers, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I have large imagination, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mentor/Student Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is going to be long, Watchers, alternative ending, and I am very bad writer, and deaths, and sex, blackmailing, but then a plot actually came, duh - Freeform, it started as porn, many fictional characters, many oc's - Freeform, there will be blood - Freeform, trash writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: As much as I hated you, as much I tortured myself, I couldn't forget you. You were everything to me and now I have your blood on my knife. On knife you gave me. You named is "Ripper", so I took this name as my own and build the history that brings only fear and terror.What's wrong, master Jacob? Are you afraid of me? Your own student? Your own creation? Your little one?What have you done to me? Why can't I kill you like the others? What makes you so special to me?Is that...you gave me a choise and I chose...you. You, as my saviour, as my mentor, as my light in this darkness called life. As the man who gave me reason to live, to smile, to be myself.And still, next to you...who am I?Jack the Ripper? Jack the Lad? Little one, who wanted to be yours?





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - low level english  
> Mistakes will be fixed as soon as possible.  
> Bear with me, this will long story. Hold your hats.
> 
> Songs used:  
> Menu Theme (Piano) | AC: Syndicate Gamerip Soundtrack  
> Pyke, the Bloodharbor Ripper | Login Screen - League of Legends  
> Nothing can be explained | Bleach OST : 12  
> Never Meant To Belong | Bleach OST 1 #19  
> A Requiem | Bleach OST 2 #12

"Run! Run as fast as you can!" A woman screamed from very bottom of her lungs. The scream was desperate and full of horror. She barely caught her breath, but shouted as she tried to run. "Run, Jack! Run and don't look back! Run!" Her breath and vocal cords very getting weak, but she kept trying to scream and follow the little child she protected with her own body.

The boy's face was full of tears, red, and despite the slight increase and the power he ran, and ran as fast as he could. The voice of the woman, which was still close to him, gave him strength. He lamented and hoped that this run for life would soon be over. His legs burned and hurted. He wanted the end it all. He had been running for a few minutes and still there wasn‘t the end. He wanted to turn around, to look at the woman who kept pushing him.

"Get her! Fire!"

There were shots. Several in a row. Many voices chased them. Many male voices screamed, cursing. Charging weapons at runtime. The sound of the feet, but also the hooves of horses, was clear.

"Run! Don't stop! Don‘t look back! Whatever happens, run. Don't let them catch you! Promise me! Don't get caught! Don't let them kill you! Promise me, Jack!" The woman screamed full of pain. Her voice was low. She was running out of power. But trying to save the boy kept her on.

I can't!" The boy, shouted. Almost no longer breathing, his entire tiny body was in pain.

"Promise me!" The woman cried.

"I promise!" His throat was dry, barely able to understand. New volley of shots. The woman screamed. She collapsed. The boy ran on. He wanted to look back. He wanted to see what was happening behind him. He didn‘t do it. He promised it. The whining stopped. Shooting fell silent. The voices disappeared. And the boy ran.

"She's dead." The man's voice was triumphant. The boy bumped. He turned on the run. Out of the corner of his wet eye, he saw the motionless body of the woman , who was until the last second right behind him. Now she wasn't. They killed her. He was looking too long. He hit into the person. A tall man in a long coat and a high top hat.

"Come here, boy." He grabbed his shoulder. He made him no way to escape. The boy was shaking. He had to escape. He didn't know where, but he had to break free from the stranger's grip. "You look frightened, little one. Why are you crying?" His voice was soft and gentle, a middle-aged man with a thick mustache and dark spots under his eyes.

The boy twitched in all directions. He tried to break free from the man's grip. He didn't want to answer his questions. He hissed and moaned. Cried and gasped. He kept looking at the woman's body, which was besieged by many men in uniform, and then back at the man who held him tightly. "Have you lost your voice? Calm down, calm down." Man pulled the boy aside so he couldn‘t see the corpse of the woman. "One more time ..." He knelt in front of the boy and looked into his eyes. "Why are you crying? I'm not going to hurt you, boy." He wiped out boy's tears from his eyes and he warmly smiled at little one.

"Dead...she's dead..." LIttle one sobbed as he breathed deeply.

"That woman? Did you see her?" Tall man asked, but boy merely muttered.

"Dead...blood...screaming...promise." Man just sighed. He got up from the ground, but still held the boy's shoulder.

"The child is completely out of his mind. Where we should put him?"

“Get rid of him. Death it the only solution." Another male voice came from another side.

"Hmm. That would be a waste of a young life."

"So the asylum? They still needs new guinea pigs. The child might be useful." The man with a mustache looked around the street for a moment. Then he shifted his warm smile to the trembling boy.

"Come on, boy. The woman will be fine. I'll take you to her in a safe place." The boy couldn't refuse. He was so deeply shocked that he let himself be led by an unknown man to his new prison. All he noticed on the man was a white ribbon with a red cross on his left arm.

 

* * *

 

"Increase amps."

"He screams like a porkling."

"We need results."

"Add the power slowly . Don't kill him." The boy screamed in pain, clutching a leather belt in his teeth to prevent hurting himself, or screaming loudly. He was strapped to the bed and they shocked him at the slow intervals. The painful shocks wandered through his whole body, causing him the greatest confusion in his head. Every shock was followed by the pain that surrounded his entire body. He shouted with every upcoming shock, so gripped the belt so hard, so his gums started to bleed.

"Doctor, what now? We're at maximum value."

"Does the subject respond?" Little one looked at them exhaustedly. They snapped their fingers near to his ear. He turned to the sound.

"Hearing is alright." One of them answered.

"Boy, do I look like a woman?" The doctor asked the little one as he examined his eyes in more detail and checked his breathing. The boy's eyes were blinded by tears and sweat. Exhausted, however, he nodded from side to side.

"Sight apparently fine."

"Then let’s do a double stroke."

"Sir, it can kill him."

"Is he alive? His senses are alright. The double stroke will shifts the boundaries. If he survives, he will serve further exploration. If he dies, we will replace him with another subject."

There was silence. Long silence.

Did that end?

Screaming.

Loud hearty painful child screaming. The boy crawled in pain, writhing, screaming, and drowning in pure agony. He swished like a fish on the floor, trying to free himself from suffering. But his handcuffs were too strong. His ankles and wrists were also bleeding.

It was endless. A never-ending child scream filled the room and all involved smiled, except for the abused boy.

The lights went out, the shock stopped. It was over.

"What's happening?"

"Capacity has reached the limit."

"Allright then. Check the basic functions and take the subject for observation. I'll come check him in person. Don't let anyone else see him."

The boy barely breathed. He slowly turned his head. He knew nothing. He saw nothing. He felt nothing. Just cold.

_Kill them._

The boy looked back at the ceiling. He breathed deeply, his weak body was trembling.

_Torture them._

The tormentor opened his handcuffs on his wrists, ankles, and pulled the bloody belt out of his mouth. He pushed his bed away, beside the tool table.

_Tormentor. Kill them. Torture them. Kill them. Move. Tormentor. Kill them. Torture them. Move._

Strange voice sounded like a bell in his head and it was getting stronger. He tried to listen to it. He tried to move his fingers on legs, on arms, tried to move his head to all sides, then to move his whole limbs. He felt them. He felt the pain hugging him. He accepted it as his own. There was only him and one tormentor in the room.

_Knife. Stab him. Stab him. Let him bleed out._

He turned carefully on his side. He reached for the table and felt the sharp object. He quietly and blindly appropriated it and hid in his hand. He lay back on his back and waited. Boy breathed deeply, eating his own pain, and waiting.

The tormentor approached him. He looked at him. He took notes. The boy rattled. The tormentor leaned toward him. The boy rattled again. The tormentor leaned closer to him. His ear was above his lips.

_Kill him. Kill him. Stab him. Torture him._

He buried his sharp tool deep into the tormentor's neck. The stream of blood splashed out from the tormentor's throat. Red warm sticky liquid. The man began to hoarse. He fell on the floor and he was drowning in his own blood. The little one was watching. He watched for a long time as the man was dying endlong and slowly. Finally, the tormentor stopped moving. The little one smiled. He got up slowly from his bed and stepped cautiously. There was not much power in his feet, his knees almost cracked, but he supported himself with the tool table.

_*Whistle*_

"Well, well little one. Is that your work?" The male voice came from across the room. The boy glanced at that place and stiffened. Two men. One in a white coat with a twisted expression, a crooked throat, the other man in a black, elegant coat and top hat. There was obvious astonishment on his face and a smile at the same time.

"That's so much blood." He looked around the room. The pool of blood stretched from the boy's feet to the fresh corpse of the tormentor. "Are you okay?" The man in the white cloak fell to the ground like a bag of potatoes. The smiling beau walked slowly and gently to the frightened child. The little one began to tremble. "Hey, hey." Beau said calmly, kneeling slowly to the other corpse, so he wouldn't break the pool of blood. "I'm not like them." He pointed at the two corpses. “I won't hurt you. Promise. What's your name? "The boy shuddered, but at last he dared to look up at smiling beau. He swallowed hard, but found no words to answer. "Oh, where are my manners! Jacob,‘my name. Jacob Frye. And now you."

"J-Jack ..." The boy hissed and stood fully on his feet. The taste of blood and chemicals stuck in his nose and tongue.

"Jack? That's a good name. And this— " He pointed at the corpse of the tormentor, with a scalpel was sticking out of his throat. "He tortured you?" The boy nodded. "He deserved it. Torturing a child… " Beau spat, but his smile didn‘t disappear from his face. "Nice work. You hit the right spot." He touched the scalpel, which barely moved. "And damn deep! Bloody hell Jack, that must have been a fight!" Beau laughed.

His laugh gave Jack courage. And he also raised his curiosity. He hadn't heard the laugh for a long time. Slowly, he tried to approach a smiling beau, but his legs soon buckled.

"Careful!" Little one didn‘t fall on the cold hard ground, but into a warm, soft arms that didn‘t smell of blood but leather. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You endured enough. Everything's gonna be alright, but…" He pulled the weak child from him and looked deep into his red eyes. "I don‘t have much time. Soon there will be patrols. You have two options. Are you listening?"  
Jack swallowed and nodded. He felt man‘s hands on his shoulders but he didn't hold him. "I give you a choice - stay here and they will probably kill you. They are not going to have mercy. Especially on bloody killer. Or you will come with me. I will protect you and give you the opportunity to live. Not as a guinea pig, not as a beggar, but as my apprentice. You showed you have the will to live. I'm offering you that life right here, right now. It's your free choice."

Suddenly there were voices. Angry voices. Along with desperate laments, pleas and shots. They approached them. They were close. The boy was devoured with fear.

"Time is getting short. Choose - life with me, or death by their hands?"

_Run with him! Grab him! Save yourself!_

Boy‘s tears dropped from his eyes and grabbed the beau around his neck.

"I want to live!" He sobbed and thickened his grip.

"Nice! Hold tightly, we are going to jump. Keep your head on me. Don’t look around. We are movin‘. "He took the boy into his arms and they jumped out of the window together. They fell into a pile of leaves. Jacob immediately started running with the boy in his arms.

"Welcome to the brotherhood, Jack!"


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - low level english  
> Mistakes will be fixed as soon as possible.  
> Bear with me, this will be long story. Hold your hats.
> 
> Songs used:  
> Assassin's Creed Syndicate: Jack The Ripper (OST) / Bear McCreary | Jack the Ripper  
> Assassin's Creed Syndicate: Jack The Ripper (OST) / Bear McCreary | Theme

"How many more asassins must die before you see the truth?"

"Only one more, Jack."

He was chased. Tall figure, wide shoulders, hidden face. It was _him_. Jacob had to run away from the sight of mere and innocent folks. One of the assassins was supposed to die this night. Therefore, away from all curious eyes.

Assassin dies quietly. In shadows, in silence, and alone.

“I know you're there, Jack. The Master of Terror himself is afraid to show himself, is he?"

"I'm your shadow, Jacob."

_Follow Jacob. Catch Him. Traitor. Catch Him. Betrayer. Coward._

Jacob run away, but he didn't realize Jack's specialization in spreading fear and terror. When he ran into the garden, where a group of townspeople celebrated under the supervision of the police, he realized his mistake too late.

"I will gut every last of them if that’s the quickest way to you."

Jack massacred one policeman, so brutally, that no one stood in his way and they all run away furiously. Among them, Jacob. They were able to look into each other eyes in the last second before Jack lost Jacob in a cloud of thick smoke.

"Come on, you monster, let's be done with this!"

_Grab him! Coward. Betrayer._

"Run all you like, Jacob. I'll chatch you." The salvo of smoke grenades crossed his hunt. More and more folks crossed their path. But they all looked away. Jack's goal was clear and simple. More lives were not on his list. Yet.

"I need only follow your scent...the scent of wounded, bleeding animal." Jacob ran past the police patrol. Jack took advantage of the situation for himself. As he was taught, by his master.

"Look sharp, lads! Someone just run past sayin‘ there’s a killer on his tail!”

The police laughed. Another drunk or dosser at this hour. Who would give him their precious time? Again Jack was in the lead. He massacred them, one by one. He literally ripped them alive. As a trophy, he took the corpse of a policeman which barely held together and slowly followed Jacob's scent to the cemetery. He had nowhere to run.

"Stop!" Jacob yelled desperately. He stepped out from behind the tombstone and stood facing Jack. "Do you want me, Jack? Come and kill me!" He ordered his former student. Desperate. Without a hint of hope. He had to pay for what he created.

Jack tossed the corpse down and run on Jacob, who bravely defended his strong punches. They both knew each other's movements. How could they not? The obedient student follows the steps of his master one by one to acquire them as their own.

"This is not our way..."

"This is my creed."

_Kill Jacob! Hunt him down! Prey!_

Jacob felt Jack's dominance. He had a better position and stronger attacks. He dropped another smoke bomb, knocking Jack out for a enough time. He fled again, but his injury forced him to steel the carriage and disappear completely from the streets of London. But before that he had to get rid of all the materials that linked Jack the Ripper with brotherhood.

"Scurry back to your hole, little mouse. Your scent is unique. I'll find you anywhere."

And also he found him. Jacob was surprised at how Jack found him so quickly.

"Going somewhere, Jacob?" Jacob released all the documents he was trying to destroy.

"Jack!" He screamed in surprise as he turned sharply. "You are sick." After these words, Jacob finally took a breath. Jack gripped his dagger firmly. The words touched him heavily.

"Really? And whose fault is it... "He sighed and swung his blade. Jacob avoided him and droped the stack of papers in a hurry. He also attacked and managed to hit Jack, but Jack was clearly stronger. The Ripper went into him with all his might and ferocity. He went for blood, Jacob's blood.

Jacob backed and tried to cover up all the hits, instead he was pushed into the corner and uttered to the ground.

The real assassin can only be the one who can overcome, if not kill, his own master. Style and mystery shared by master and disciple can bear only the stronger one of them.

If the master is stronger, the student's life is pointless and master chose a weak child to learn. The child is destined to death. If the student is stronger, the master has created a weapon that has the right to take his life.

Jacob didn‘t create an ordinary weapon. He created the perfect weapon that became the terror of everyone. And most Jacob himself.

The fight was interrupted when Jack striked Jacob to the ground and blew his breath.

"Can't you see the irony, brother...?"

"Jack…" He raised his hands above his head, revealing  closed hidden blade and empty hands. He was unarmed. He didn't want to fight Jack. He just defended himself. How could he hurt him? His apprentice? His…nothing more than...whoever he was, now he was standing against Jacob and he was about to kill him. " _Please_ , let me help you. You have to stop. This is not you…"

"Help? Me? How can you help me? You or the brotherhood cannot longer give me anything!" He yelled with bitter laugh on the end. "But you know something...first of all...who killed my mother and why you didn‘t do anything. Why would you?"

He knelt in front of Jacob and threatened him with his menacing blade. The blood on the blade glistened.

"And also…who the "Ripper" is...but you can‘t tell a living soul...because it would destroy you and the assassins."

"You know too well it wasn't my fault..." He defended himself and watched the circular movements of the blade. The tip fluttered dangerously around his face.

"You were supposed to stop those _bloody_ Templars...they killed my mother right in front of me! In front of innocent child! Tell me, what did you do? Say, what did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO! TELL ME NOW!" The bitterness mixed with regrets were known in his voice. His attitude was still firm and solid. He was taught to always complete his mission.

Jacob was silent. He turned his gaze away from the kneeling man, searching for the possibility of escape in the last seconds.

"All those years…you...you have lied to me... _you_...why, master Jacob?"

 _Master Jacob?_ He hadn't heard this title for months. He was only accustomed to him...from the mouth of his only student. He always called him that way. Since the first day they met…

"Why are you running away from me? From me? From your only apprentice? Follower? Friend ? F-" He stopped. He didn't say the last thing that came to his mind. He pulled the dagger away from Jacob's face.

That was the chance.

Jacob grabbed the first thing that came into his hand and struck Jack in the head. He got up quickly and tried to get to the gun. He knew Jack had a weakness in the firearms that could hurt him.

"No, no, no, NO!"

Jack blindly, but intuitively threw a thing on Jacob that hit him just below his knee, so he collapsed to the ground before he could reach the gun. Jack was no longer waiting. He got Jacob where he wanted him. He jumped on him and grounded him with his own body. He grabbed him under his neck to keep him still.

"T-They..." He gasped as Jack held his throat. "They'll get you, Jack. It won't end with my death. _Please_ , Jack. We can fix you…" Jacob's last plea from which the last sign of life, pride and hope faded.

"Fix me?! I am the solution of everything!"

He swayed and stabbed Jacob with all his might. Jacob's painful roar spread across the street across London, which slowly faded and lost in the thick fog, as did Jack the Ripper.

 

* * *

 

 

"We are the same, you and I..."

"Oh, Jack. Yes, you were an assassin, but we are not the same. You're a traitor. And that is why your memories must be erased from all time. Now, your days are finally over. Jacob made a mistake when he chose you as his student."

"It wasn't a mistake ma'am. It was our destiny. Destiny you tried to destroy. And you failed. Back then and now. You can't divide us."

"Rest in peace, Jack. You and your twisted acolytes."

"Let our fate be twisted together again, ma'am Frye. Let me be the guide of your worst nightmares."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Madam Frye? Are you okay?" Abberline touched the woman's shoulder lightly, who was holding the dying man in a convulsive grip.

"Nobody mustn‘t know." She sighed as she touched the man's unconscious face with her shaking hand. "No one must not know that Jack the Ripper was an assassin. It must be kept in secret at all costs, with his body and face. Don't look at him or his face. His face would haunt you to death. Burn the body and let the monster named Jack the Ripper die. No messages, no records."

"I understand. I'll take care-"

"No! I'll get rid of the body. Jacob needs medical attention. He lost a lot of blood. He has distinct fractures, I can see the presence of opiates or other paralyzing drug. Abberline, please…go!"

"Right now, ma'am." Aberline disappeared from the cell as fast as he entered it. He left Evie, dying Jacob, and the corpse of Jack the Ripper in one cell.

"Ah…Evie...ghh…"

"It's over, Jacob. I'm here. Our nightmare is finally over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, is it?


	3. Night raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Low level english  
> Warning - see the tags, thank you.  
> Mistakes will be fix as soon as possible.
> 
> Songs used during writing  
> Bleach | Nothing can be explained  
> Bleach | Never meant to belong (3rd Mouvment)  
> Bleach | Fedual society  
> AC Syndicate OST | Austin Wintory - Bloodlines  
> Made in Abyss OST | Pathway (Goodbye My Friend)  
> Detroit: Become Human OST | Kara Main Theme  
> 

Jacob was lying on a bed beleaguered by the smell of disinfection. Small modest room with large window and small space around. Evie was sitting beside him on a stool, clutching his hand. She tried to give him both her warmth and strength.

Her eyes were heavy. She watched every change in Jacob's breathing, every unwanted anomaly. Her face was tired, her muscles ached from a steady alert position, her eyes falling to sleep. But she had to endure. At least until she gets more news about Jacob's condition. She listened to the steps that would tell her the arrival of the doctor.

She still had Jacob's miserable condition before her eyes. She couldn't get rid of it. She could still see the broken limbs, the bleeding spots after the cuts, the bruises in his face, the bruises on his neck...the dangerously swollen eye, God knows from what. Because of that, she didn‘t want to close her eyes. A shocking memory would return and haunt her in dreams, so colorful and painful that she wouldn't tell apart from reality...and _he_ would be there.

Evie haven’t slept for days, maybe weeks. She lost track of time. All she needed now was to clarify her brother's condition. She couldn't show her despair, but also inside she cried like a little child. She must have been strong for them both.

The chilly weather, which slowly turned into a wild storm, contributed to the depressed mood, and the stamina was also falling down. Indeed, the wretched weather was able to choose its day.

Evie was out of her last strength. She listened carefully every step that flickered in front of the door. When her patience left her, she shifted her attention to her motionless brother.

_"What had he done to you, Jacob?_

_Why you? Weren‘t you everything for him?_

_What has changed so much between both of you in the last few years that it has made him mad and he has taken all the anger out of London and you?"_

She had questions so eager to know the answer, but she was deceiving herself that she already knew the answers. What would Jacob tell her? Rather, he would make excuses again and again, or he would merely watch the ground in silence and drown himself by his own irresponsibility, disappointment, sorrow and sadness at the loss of a single follower and perhaps even a substitute son...

There will be new calm days for London, but for Jacob there will be long empty and maybe even painful days and nights when he will think about the same questions as Evie. Why did it happen, what happened? Why he wasn't able to prevent it? Or was he and he didn‘t want to intervene?

Evie's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. After a brief break, a small man in a white coat and desk in his hands walked in. Doctor Hugh Lether.

"Miss Frye, I got the test results here."

Evie held her breath. She recognized concern from the voice of a small man.

"Please don't strain me..." With a short breath, she squeezed Jacob's hand, thinking he'd squeezed her as well.

"Right away...except for bruises and clean, clogged cuts, we have secured 3 broken lower ribs, a sprained ankle, a dislocated shoulder..." Doctor Lether passed everything with ease in his voice. Common cases if there were individual patients.

"We also tested mister Frye for the presence of drugs known to us. But tests came out negative. On the other hand, the mysterious bruise or swelling on the left eye is still a mystery to us. This is not a consequence of a hit or cut. After trying to penetrate below, the pus spilled out along with the blood. Therefore, it is not a drug in our catalog. We hoped that the apparent blister would fall, unfortunately it didn‘t happen. Do you recognize the symptoms? Isn't that familiar to you?"

Evie looked at Jacob and leaned closer to his swollen eye. A bruise full of blood and even pus...

"Maybe a extract ofrare herb not located in London. Maybe on borders..." She muttered to herself too loud.

_So it's not a sting. Probably his eye will be fine…maybe._

She sighed inwardly, examining Jacob's mysterious wound. She opened his eyelids subtly. Eyeball was in place, though red, in one piece. Maybe even functional.

"Cold or herbal facings will only reduce occasional fever. You witnessed that we only give him water and medicines after your check... "

From the first day, Evie became a security guard during day and night when her sleep allowed her. She was in every medication, and with the doctor, they were looking for improvement or deterioration.

"I'll contact Henry. Collecting herbs is his hobby. Maybe something comes to his mind."

She rubbed Jacob's hair and forced a small smile. She was sleepy. Tired and exhausted. The body asked for rest, food and sun.

"Unfortunately this is not all..." Doctor Lether checked the closed door and stepped closer to Evie. Panic held her in hug. She swallowed heavily and forced herself to turn and look at the little man. "I will not agonize you, Madam Frye. During a thorough inspection, during your absence, we found…" Doctor Lether cleared his throat and turned the sheet in his records. "This examination  that we implemented after the unfortunate events with Jack the Ripper. So far, it has only been applied to women, but...a foreign colleague has also recommended this method to us in this case."

"Say it. Please, Doctor Lether." She was near of total collapse. What worse the pier still occurs?

"We uncovered deep wounds around and outside Mister Frye's rectal hole. It was a violent penetration. We find similar on women, but this scars…are more brutal in all aspects."

There was silence. The only sound of raindrops intensified and their vigor leaned against the windows. Evie hesitated for a long moment, almost unable to speak. The words rattled.

"Y-You mean that..."

"Mister Frye was _raped_. Repeatedly. His injury suggest it."

Doctor Lether sensed the Evie‘s abashment and loose of senses when her tears run all over her face. He took a glass of water that was ready for Jacob and his medication and handed it to Evie. "Drink, miss." Evie took the glass and drank all o fit to the very bottom. The rest of the strength left her from  second to second. She collapsed beside Jacob and began to cry loud. Nothing could stop her crying. " I'll be back in an hour. I'll leave you alone." Doctor Lether left the room and took a deep breath outside the door. He was also tired and exhausted.

Dr. Lether arrived as he promised with inspector Abberline, after a hour and convinced Evie to rest for a upcoming few hours. So she could clear and settle her thoughts outside the hospital and find herself in her own mind.

"I'll put a patrol in front of the room. Besides you, me and Doctor Lether, no one will be allowed to enter. You have my word, miss Frye. Believe me. Please appeal to your common sense. You need a rest."

She didn't protest. She went to a small rented room two streets from the hospital and cried few hours later, then she finally felt asleep.

 

* * *

 

Wild rain races stopped after midnight. The air and the streets were cleared, and London was calm and fresh. The patrol in front of Jacob's room dozed and the only way how to stay awake was by playing dice. They didn't get details about who's inside or why no one can enter. They joked that it could be Jack the Ripper himself, or another of his victims, who survived this time.

What was hiding behind closed doors would cost them their position and possibly their lives.

The window to Jacob's room was 20 meters above the ground and 5 meters under the roof. However, this didn‘t prevent the figure in black with a hood over head getting to the window. The person was aware of the patrol behind the door, so they used the unguarded yard and roof.

_How simple._

The figure quietly opened the window, letting the breeze blow in the room and shut it down immediately. They stepped to the door and listened to the voices behind them.

_Loaded dice, eh?_

With all this, the interest of two guards disappeared. It was time to pursue their goal. The unknown stepped closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He checked Jacob's pulse on his neck, wrist, and compared his body temperature with Jacob.

He didn‘t let go of Jacob‘s weakened hand. He was still holding it in both hands.

_They seem to be desperate. They have no idea, what this nasty killer have done to you. Your sister almost collapsed. And I always seem her as a strong woman...maybe just because she hated me deeply. And it lasted for a long time._

Rumble rang outside the door. One of the patrols laughed loudly at his win, while the other sneered. The unknown didn't even look at the door. He knew there was no danger to him.

_And they leave those two to watch over you? I'm surprised you're still alive. But still…I would be sad without my light._

He put his weak hand on his in dark veiled face. Pampered with it. Just like when a mother is pampered with her baby's tiny hand. He gave a soft kiss to each tip of his finger, then a long kiss on his palm. He enjoyed everything with extraordinary tenderness and thoughtfulness. But it was nothing to him.

_You know, I've been thinking a lot. About you, about what happened, about us...but your sister is drinking my blood just by her presence._

He lay down beside helpless Jacob, who was drowning in deep sleep. One hand embraced Jacob's sunken chest, fingers tangled in Jacob‘s hair. As a sleeping couple, but one of them had no idea about the other. Jacob was too blunted by all the drugs and sedatives they gave him.

_Sometimes I think I should get rid of her when I had the chance. In her sleep, when she snuggled to the dirty Indian, who was so bloody proud to be the last British Assassin. Dirt goes to dirt ..but you love your sister, don't you? Though, she is more respected in everyone's eyes, because she followed the your father’s words...and you were different. In every detail and yet…twins. And how close she was to you...then I came to your life..._

His lips were beside Jacob's ear, whispering all his words to him as a story from a book he had lived through.

_From one moment I became her arch enemy. It wasn't the Templars, the Blighters...but just me. A little boy from a madhouse you took care of and made him your apprentice. How much hatred she had for me... and your eyes still belonged to me._

His tongue touched Jacob's lobe decently as he sighed in his ear. Between his fingers he rubbed his delicate but sluggish hair. He was fascinated by them.

_Ah, I always wanted to be in bed next to you. Just you and me. Without your amazing sister's eyes. Only at the thought of her disgusting face is turning my stomach upside down. I'm so glad you are different. In character and appearance. It's a paradox, eh? Loving you and to hating her... I wish we could make love now and here..._

He moved from his hair to his neck and toyed with Jacob's Adam apple with the back of his thumb. No reaction, no movement and yet there was. Fascinating…

_I wish I could touch you and raise the same heat in you as you do to me. Right now...how much I want you. Bloody hell, why are you doing this to me, Master?_

He straddled on Jacob's motionless body, but didn‘t lie on him. Supported by knees and one hand. With the other he unbuttoned pants and grabbed his hard erection. He was already close, but he was tormenting himself and held a bunch of warmth that was literally strangling him. Though he kept his speeches and exhalations as quiet as possible, he couldn’t just stay absolute quite. Not in such conditions, for which he waited several days...he lied. He waited for years.

_Jacob...my master Jacob. What have you done to me?_

He breathed into his face and kissed Jacob’s dry lips and face gently. He kept his hand gently in Jacob‘s hair and leaned his head, making it feel like Jacob was also kissing him. He didn‘t perceive anything that was happening to him, in such heavy delirium.

_Master Jacob...please, can I cum? Please...please. I was a good boy. I have to cum...please..._

In a whisper, he begged like a child, and muttered his lamentation. He clutched his erection so tightly that he couldn‘t wait longer. He dampened his hard climax by kissing Jacob so deeply that he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

_Mmm…mmm…ghhhh!_

He sighed in Jacob‘s mouth as he cum in his palm. He dipped tightly on Jacob's lips and inside his mouth for a few more minutes, giving himself a few deep, unrequited kisses. When he satisfied his desire, he sat down and stared into the ceiling, overwhelmed by the euphoria. It was a wonderful feeling to be so close to his body. To body of his master. Feel it. Touch it.

_I think...it's time to wake up, Master._

His consciousness focused again. He got up quietly from bed, pulled a small liquid vial from his breast pocket and poured it into a glass of water.

_You probably won't drink alone, eh? Come on, open up._

He filled his mouth with water with an unknown liquid, but not swallowing it. He supported Jacob's head, shook it slightly, and pressed his mouth against his, forcing him to swallow water from his mouth. Jacob was half conscious, so he swallowed most of the water he'd been forced to do. Part of the water escaped and ran down his chin. But the main ingredient went into his body. Jacob coughed and the stranger wiped his mouth and chest where the water stucked. Then he checked the temperature again, and the limp body, which shuddered under the cold water, covered with blanket up to his neck.

_I'll watch over you, Master. And when the time comes, we will meet again. And there will be no one between us who could break our relationship. I'll take care of it. Now rest. Effects come within a few days. Good night._

He gave him a fleeting kiss on his forehead and disappeared the same way he walked in. The unknown was lost again in the dense fog of night London.


	4. White crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many warning for this chapter:  
> RAPE! Sensitive souls, please this is not for you. If you want it still, you have been warned. And also low level english,  
> Mistakes will be fixed as soon as possible.
> 
> This is return on the Chapter 2 - Nightmare, and what happened after Jacob was defeated.

"T-They .." He gasped as Jack held his throat. "They'll get you, Jack. It won't end with my death. Please, Jack. We can fix you… " Jacob's last plea from which the last sign of life, pride and hope faded.

"Fix me?! I am the solution to everything!"

With all his might Jack swung and buried his horrible weapon close to Jacob's face. It was an instinctive shock not only for his body, but especially for his mind. Jacob's concept of time suddenly stopped, along with his life functions. Was he dead? Was it all just a dream?

His eyes were fixed on a bloody blade that was deep in the floor and so close to his own head so it would go through his skull as well as a hot knife through the butter. The smell of blood was unimaginably heavy and disgusting at the moment. His stomach twisted in all directions, though he had no problem with blood, both to look and smell.

"What…what have you done to me?" Jack took a deep breath, leaving the blade stuck in the wooden floor and loosening his grip. His fingers ran over Jacob's face. Jacob didn‘t accept the touches and shook his head to avoid them. Jack wasn‘t surprised. He caught Jacob under his chin and gripped in his fingers. "Just look at you. What a tragedy you have become. The look would make everyone cry."

His words were bitter on his tongue, yet painful in Jacob's ears. As much as Jacob wanted to look away, Jack gripped his cheeks harder. Like a little boy who's just getting a thrashing.

"And I still can't look away. How much I tried to... find the goal of my interest. Impossible. You…you will be here until I completely lose my common sense… ”

Jacob tried to dodge his gaze, but the blade beside his head didn't give him too much space to move. His face hurt from the grip, but he didn't even make a sound. Grounded with Jack's huge body, cut off from any weapon, body and mind in shock. He had no escape. _Not anymore_. All possibilities were impossible due to his injuries.

"Years ago, I imagined our reunion. All I saw was this lost expression. All your dull attempts to convince me about your lies ..."

"Jack…"

"Do you have even more lies to tell? Speak then ... we have so much time for ourselves..." His voice was soft, almost as if the whole game hadn't happened.

"There…twenty years ago…were three groups of Templars. Each operated in another part - Lambeth, Strand and Whitechapel. I couldn't be at all places at the same time...I'm so sorry. If I could return-"

" _Shush_. I know…" He pressed his finger to Jacob‘s lips. "I know you would do everything to save her. But, we can look at it from a different point of view."

With his other hand Jack slowly rolled up his cloth mask. He revealed his still-veiled face. Scar through mouth, left eyebrows and two deep crossing scars on right cheek. It was all the old scars, the days of his apprenticeship he had earned because of his own irresponsibility. But he wore them with honor. Those scars were from master himself. It was like a medal of virtue wearing scars that the master had given him personally.

In the few years since they were separated - Jack was sent back to London with other apprentices, and Jacob and Evie and the other assassins stayed in India - Jack matured. Literally. He was an adult man after all. He had always been ahead of all others in terms of maturity. Although paradoxically, he was the youngest. He let soul patch grow, leaving his beard on the sides as Jacob did in his young years.

He didn't want to admit it, but Jacob could keep his eyes on Jack. Was it still the same boy in a bloody long shirt that barely stood on his feet? Was it the same boy who couldn't sleep without the candle light in the room? A boy who suffered from nightmares until his adulthood?

He was very handsome. Jacob thought as he finally looked to his face. He didn‘t notice that Jack's grip was gone. And Jack noticed his constant gaze.

"How many years have I dreamed that one day these eyes will only belong to me? How much effort I have made to get these eyes on me? So many dreams come true in one moment… " Jack smiled and looked out the window at the foggy street. "A child and his little dreams ... laughable, isn't it?"

Jacob was more than confused. Who was that? His former student? This handsome man? Or this killer? Everything all together, and Jacob was unable to deny his growing interest and fear at the same time.

_The charisma that shines out of him. The power over everything. The fear...I do feel…pretty bad._

"Where was I... yes. The other side of my mother's death..."

Jacob was unprepared for what was to come. Everything was going too fast, and time...didn't exist.

Jack leaned over Jacob's eager face. He felt his hot breath on his face. His heart began to pound painfully. Blood drove his body like frantic. He felt...strange. He was afraid and at the same time felt the pleasant pressure that bound him.

"Without death of my mother..." Jack breathed into his face. He was so close to him. He felt his musk like never before. Intoxicating and dangerous. "The two of us would never know each other. I'd never be your student. You would never be my master. We would never…experience our adventure…at all…"

Their lips met. Dry, cracked lips with light flavor of blood. It was a gentle kiss and every single movement was...gentle and careful. As if everything was happening for the first time. They both knew this wasn't their first kiss. All the more, it was exciting. And Jacob was afraid. And it was worse. With every other kiss and touch, the intensity increased. Their tongues clashed in Jacob's mouth and that was too much. Jacob shaked and tore away from Jack.

"N-No." He sighed. "This isn't…right. We should not…"

"What is wrong!?"

Jack screamed out and shook Jacob's body. He was embarrassed, slowly furious. He showed his teeth like a dog ready to attack.

"All of this ..the two of us...we can't do this..." Jacob tried to maintain a rational view of their position. Still, Jack was his disciple. Such behavior was unacceptable.

"Why not?! Have you forgotten? You made me an adult! You made me a man! We slept together! There are no more boundaries here! Why do you resist it so much?!"

Jack begged and raged.

"It's been a long time ago...years ago I knew a boy who wanted to become a man and used his wish for his 18th birthday. I knew that boy too well. You're not him. No longer."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're just a killer who shares his name. I don‘t know you. I don‘t know who you are…"

Silence.

Jacob's words struck Jack in his chest so hard he almost stopped breathing. He stared at Jacob with a blank look in his eyes. His words hurt him deeply. Like the dullest dagger that got too deep. So much pain in a few words.

"A-Ah..." Jack sighed in dismay. "So that's how it is...then..." He smiled frantically, sighing loudly. "So should we end this night?"

"Jack, I-" He hit Jacob with his fist so hard that he lost consciousness for a few seconds. But he felt touches on him. Everywhere on your body. Then he heard the sound of the buckle falling to the ground.

"I wonder if I should silence you in handcuffs or in agony."

Before Jacob could react, his hands were tied together with a cloth so long that it also worked also to gag him. The cloth cut into his wrist and into the mouth. He couldn‘t longer speak, yet even move.

"Probably both. Because your words...hurts me incredibly. You have no idea how much it hurts...but you'll soon share my pain..."

The worst fears awakened in Jacob. Concerns beyond mere death. The fears that aroused panic in him, so powerful that he began to sew in all directions.

"-ack-o" He murmured through the cloth and tried to break the fabric with his last strength. Jack hit him again. To the forehead. He bounced off the wooden floor and his gaze was blurred.

Jack rolled Jacob‘s limp body to his side, then to his stomach. His handcuffed hands were pinned to floor with a dagger, and he dug a second dagger close to his face. Jacob's gaze finally focused. He panicked as the red blade flashed in his eyes. Jack grabbed Jacob‘s hair and held his head firmly on the wooden floor.

"The pain binds us together. Like a marriage couple. We will share the pain together, as husband and wife who share the night. And our night will never…never…end."

Jacob leaned back on his knees and raised his hips. He felt something against his ass. Something hard. Then Jack's hand slowly ran over Jacob's back to his hips.

At that moment, a frost ran over Jacob's back. The worst fear was about to happen right now. And he couldn't stop it.

"Like a whore asking for attention with her body. You haven‘t teach me this...the master must keep some secrets from the pupil, eh, master?"

Jack's erection rubbed against his pants. It was very unpleasant. Only from the thought of how to deal with his…erection… Jacob's stomach turned up side down. He didn't want it this way. Better death than this humiliation.

Despite Jacob's lamentation, which was muted by the brutal jerk of his hair, he plucked his pants from him, that it was a miracle that they remained in one piece. The cool air leaned into Jacob's half-naked body. His goose skin jumped on his back and thighs.

The big cold hands touched him all over his naked skin. Every place after his touch fell cold. Jacob could only look at the stabbed dagger in front of him, hoping this nightmare would be over soon. He tried to calm his body and free himself from the gripping feeling of anxiety and hopelessness that grew in him every second.

He felt it. He felt something dangerously close to his hole. He resisted the feeling that it was Jack's erection. He defied the idea that he was to be his next humiliated victim. He struggled back, deepening his pain.

Jack brutally penetrated  in halfway. The pain swept through Jacob like an avalanche that only increased. Jacob's screams didn‘t discourage Jack, but the more he strengthened. He penetrated him again, deeper, this time fully inside. His insides melted from the heat and pain. His hole was very tight. Tears dripped from Jacob's eyes as he screamed and clutched in agony. Jack, on the other hand, was enjoying the scenery.

"H-Haaa-so… damn hot and-and tight inside you-ahhh. _Bloody hell_.  I don't know how long I can stand it… ”

He held Jacob's hips and began to penetrate into him more and more. Every stroke was more painful than the previous one. Each part of his body burned in agony. Every quick stroke followed a slow and even more painful sweep. He always stayed in him. He let Jacob wallowed in the pains that swallowed his mind until he was completely blunted. He stopped feeling anything. Time, space. Just pain. Nothing else mattered. There was nothing  and noone to save him. In his mind he begged for mercy, for quick death. Nothing worse than this painful humiliation could have been.

And then ... Jack stopped. He pushed deep inside Jacob and stayed inside him.

...

"You couldn't find worse timing, eh?" Jack said irritably. "If it's not important…"

"It is important, master Jack." Unknown male voice with accent.

_Where did he get there? How?_

Questions that Jacob couldn't keep in mind where was only pain and fear. In the air he felt blood and a mix of herbal ointment or solution. And a charred clothes.

"I have a job here..." Jack said.

"I humblely ask for forgiveness. I'll be brief...I got a message from our spy. The _White crow_ was seen at the borders."

_A white crow? Who is it…_

Jacob breathed deeply as he tried not to move an inch.

"Is _she_ headed here?" Jack's grip grew stronger, his nails darting into Jacoby's skin. It was just a fraction of the pain he'd been keeping in himself.

"Probably. Our spy is with her. On your order, they can- ”

“Let her come. I'll expect her. I promised her that sooner or later I will be her death. I'll take care of her personally. I want all the Rooks to be steady. Kept their eyes on her. Any harm is on place if they will be threatened. Not death. That belongs to me. ”

"I understand…m-may have the last question…"

"You're starting to pissin‘ me off, but what can I do. Go on..."

"Is this one...another? We can then get rid of the body as well as the previous ones."

"This one?" Jack again grabbed Jacob‘s hair and jerked him. Jacob gave a soft scream as he tore his hair off his skin. "It's just a distraction. Even a man like me has his needs. But _she_ has a exquisite behavior...which the previous ones didn't have. And how did ended, eh?"

They laughed together.

_Previous ones? Does that mean...those women? Nichols._ _Chapman..._

"I understand. All messages are here. I'll leave you now. Enjoy the night."

"I'd enjoy it a lot more if you would piss out already."

The second voice fell silent. The man was gone. The only thing left behind was the smell of charred cloth, perhaps the skin in the air.

Jack started laughing loudly. So loud that maybe he woke up the whole street. He lay down on Jacob and pressed his mouth to his ear.

"Did you hear that? _She_ is here. _She_ is here! Family reunion is coming. I can't wait to play the cat and the hunter."

He started moving again. The movents  were sharper and deeper. Jack's euphoria mingled with Jacob's agony and together they filled room with wailing and sighs.

Jacob lost hope of salvation. He broke him. Jack broke his will to fight and let him do whatever he liked. All. Everything.  He felt nothing. All efforts were gone. Only the pain and the sound of the body pushing on body and his lamentation.

Jacob was just crying and begging for the end of these tortures. This was all too much. Jack's lament suddenly intensified, hugged Jacob firmly, and thrust hard. Something hot filled him.

_I-Is this the end? Has it already ended?_

"You once let me cum inside you. I couldn't...you clutched me so hard that I couldn't keep it. _Haah_ , sleep, Master Jacob. We have so many nights together like this one ahead of us… "

Jacob's face full of tears and saliva was red and hot. His mind fell into the darkness, all the pain spilled into his body, and his will shattered into thousands of small pieces.

_..._

_Somebody…help me._


	5. Purification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many warning for this chapter:  
> RAPE! SEX! FORCED ORGASM! BLOOD! EVERYTHING WRONG!  
> Sensitive souls, please this is not for you. If you want it still, you have been warned.  
> And also low level english,  
> Mistakes will be fixed as soon as possible.
> 
> Let's continue the previous chapter and let's looks what happened next...

Moisture, cold and unpleasant smell in the air. A mixture of disinfection, blood and dirt. This nostrils-like mixture of nasty smells ripped Jacob out of his coma. Sight and hearing slowly focused. Both strong smells and the impulsive pain brought him back to his senses. But the pain was unbearable. The body in flames and the whole lower body from the waist was literally bleeding. As if the whole lower half was one big open wound, and some poured salt into them. Unimaginable pain that was endless.

Jacob tried to sit up. He barely moved his muscles and the pain dropped him back to the ground. But it wasn‘t cold and hard. Soft and warm. It wasn't a mattress. He dug his fingers into the soft material.

_Worse blanket… ouch…_

He took a deep breath and immediately regretted his act. The unpleasant smell almost strangled him, and his body shook with pain. He sobbed loudly, and a small tear escaped his eye.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Who got me here?_

Jacob slowly and very carefully looked around where he was against his will. Cold brick walls, perhaps older than London, the only light source came from a small barred hole. Door. The way out was here, but was he able to get to them?

_Too far ... I won't get to them ... my body ... burns._

"G-Ghhhh…" He breathed loudly and grabbed his left rib. Maybe a fracture. Hands were functional. Sore, but able to move. Legs weren‘t. He tried to shrug at his knees, but it was accompanied by a burning stinging pain. Another tear run down.

"Bloody hell..." He swore and examined all parts of his body to find the cause of the pain. His chest was very bruised, his hips hard with dried blood.

_Blood?_

He advanced lower. The lower he was, the more pain he caused. When he dared to touch the groin, the spasm caught him and wasn‘t about to let him go. When it finally stopped, Jacob reached deeper. Inside himself. He bit his lips to keep his lament, but he couldn't keep his tears. He felt water or some liquid.

_W-What is it?_

His fingers were sticky, dotted with a strange liquid. Smell it was blood and ... semen. Suddenly a few shards flickered in front of his eyes. Painful fragments…

_"The pain binds us together."_

_"Like a whore asking for attention with her body."_

_"Haaa-so… damn hot and-and tight inside you-ahhh."_

_"We have so many nights together like this one ahead of us."_

He shivered in the flood of pain. He shouted as he remembered that night. All the pain. The whole humiliation.

"J-Jack..."

Tears dropped uncontrollably from his eyes. It was impossible to stop them. He sobbed quietly, hiding his face in his hands. All the pain mixed with bitterness and reproach. It was too much to accept as a reality rather than a horrible nightmare.

_He beat me, handcuffed me, r-raped, kidnapped, imprisoned ... I will vomit sooner or later...._

Jacob's stomach turned upside down, but he just pushed out the excess air. He had to be here for a few days. A few days without food, without water.

_How do I survive here?_

After a few minutes of sobbing, he ran out of power. He fell asleep. The pain didn‘t allow him to fully fall asleep.

Screaming. Many voices suddenly sprawled out of space. Many male voices, screaming, moaning, begging, cursing. Jacob bumped. His heart throbbed. Finally, he didn't feel so alone. The voices were full of pain. Like him, but it was too scary. Out of nowhere came pure fear and despair and it took a long time for all the voices to fade away. Too long. The tormenting lamentations and supplications for death or salvation were bouncing off the walls and for a long time thereafter. Like they never stopped.

Jacob almost lost his mind. He would start screaming with them if he had any strength to spare. He covered his ears and tried to hide his ears from the screaming lamentation.

It took an eternity before the laments finally subsided before they stopped bouncing off the brick walls before the painful roar finally ceased. Time didn't exist here. What day was it? What time was it? Nothing. The only light from behind the bars was a faint flame of the candle placed somewhere above the door. At least Jacob thought that, as he stared at the gentle movements of a burning candle, maybe a torch.

Still, like a dead body, he watched the movement of light. What else he could do? The only movement he was given. Nothing left. Free movement, freedom, healthy body, smart and witty mind. Nothing.

At one point, Jack shattered everything into pieces. The whole essence of Jacob's being. Who he was now? Only the wreckage of the assassin he used to be.

Steps. Heavy steps.

Wasn't that just an illusion? Only the fallacy that Jacob had put forward so strongly that he trusted until the last moment? How much time has passed since the last shout? Minutes, hours, days…

Only his desire to see a living person.

The light moved. The key turned loudly in the lock. The door opened slowly. The tall person walked in. The candles didn‘t reach the face, only the body. Male figure, wide shoulders, white, maybe gray shirt, half chest open, trousers, leather belt with shiny buckle.

The man closed the door and advanced to Jacob with slow, heavy steps. Jacob waited motionless. His eyes stayed on the approaching man. He watched the light swinging around his face, but it didn‘t reach it.

"Jacob, are you awake?" The voice hurt in his ears. It was him. It was...Jack.

Jacob said nothing. He just swallowed hard. A dry neck ached and tried to literally swallow the bitterness that rushed to his tongue as he imagined Jack's face. More tears ran down his face. The dried tears mingled with the new ones.

Jack knelt beside him, dropped the candlestick a short distance away. That lighted Jacob's body and his own face.

"I brought something to eat and drink. May I?" His voice was soft and tender. Jacob would have laughed if he had the strength.

"Where am I—" Jacob hissed quietly, still staring at the candlestick flame. Finally, a little heat. Finally a light.

"A madhouse." He answered calmly and with a smile on his face. He had a small box in his hand, and something was clogging inside when he placed it beside the candlestick. "In the second basement to be completely accurate. They kept me in these cells for several days when Templars took me here. Water or food first? It's just plain fruit I got on the market. Nothing you didn't like by yourself… " He smiled. How calm he was.

_Madhouse? I brought him out of it years ago. Is he back here? Why?_

Jacob had to start asking, otherwise his head would literally explode with accumulated questions. He had to say something. He had to know something.

"What time is it?" Jack laughed softly. He pulled the chain around his pants and pulled out his pocket watch.

"Nearly twelve. Why? Are you in a hurry somewhere? ”Jack glowed with humor and optimism as young  Jacob used to be. "Let's try again, do you want to drink or eat? If you will behave, I have a little gift for you."

"Water...please water." Jacob sighed and gasped.

_Finally water._

Jack put his pitcher to Jacob’s lips and held his head in one hand. Finally water, pure cold water. He swallowed it so fast that part of it ran down his chin. It didn't matter. He needed to drink. So he drank until his breath was almost gone. He almost drowned if Jack didn't break him in time.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness. London is a big playground full of disobedient children in need of re-education. But now there could be peace and order..."

Jacob breathed deeply and welcomed the cold clear water in his throat.

"Gha-ha...more…please..." Jacob yelped as the color returned to his face. He grabbed Jack by the wrist to keep a single source of water.

"As you wish." Jack slowly returned the pitcher to his mouth, and Jacob drank as long as there was no drop in the pitcher. Jacob's stomach swam on the water and fell into the faint darkness. "Hey, hey." Jack held his head and watched his face.

_Obedient. Defenseless. Vulnerable. Alone. Desirable._

Jacob breathed deeply and tried to look into Jack's eyes. They shone in the candlestick like two stars. As their gaze met, Jacob's throat tightened. He felt a touch on his chin. Fingers. Jack's fingers wiped the remnants of water off his face. He cleared it to the last detail.

At the same time, his lips curled into a blissful smile. It was scary when the fangs came out from behind his narrow lips.

_Beautiful. Splendid. Delicate. Gentle. Charming._

The pressure, the tension between them. What was it??

"J-Jack..." Jacob exhaled, trying to stay calm. "W-Why am I here? Why did you bring me here? And how?"

Jack tilted his head."So many questions. One can't be happy with the result, eh?" He laughed softly. "Simply. In the shadow of the night when the Ripper rushes, people don't open windows and lock the doors. When a lost soul hit us, under the influence of alcohol, naturally, they considered us for a few other lost souls who are just trying to get out of heavy hangover and to a safe place from Whitechapel streets. And why are you here?"

Before answering, Jack leaned over Jacob's face and clenched his fingers in his hair. Jacob twitched, but he didn‘t move the inch.

"Because I wanted it that way. Hide you from the curious and insatiable eyes of this already rotten city. Hiding you where no one will look for us. Amazing place. Nostalgic."

His tongue ran over Jacob's wet lips and pushed into his mouth. A horrible memory of the night that dignified him, ran into Jacob's mind. He jerked his head from side to side. When he did, and his futile movements with his hands attacking his shoulders, he gripped his jaws and bit Jack deep into his lips.

He tasted blood. The disgusting taste of blood on the tongue he was forced to swallow because Jack wasn‘t discouraged by such a petty attempt. So he bit again. This time longer. He felt his fangs dig deep into his lips, and he held. Jack finally broke their contact, licking two deep wounds in his lips.

"Kch, still strugglin', eh? Full of surprise, master."

"I'm not...your master." He spat blood.

"Ah, and here we go again. Keep your insidious and bitter words for your enemies, my dear. Now is the time for purification."

"What?!" Jacob blurted out and found himself in Jack's arms as he blinked. His body was defying. Pain and cramp encircled him. He had no choice but holding Jack's open shirt. "Where?"

“To the washroom. What?" He laughed with a crooked smile and pushed Jacob into his arms. Jacob was silent. He hid in Jack‘s arms and tried to map the space.

They left the cell and Jack with Jacob in the arms of followed the candlelight deeper down. The deeper they were, the worse the smell of mold, soil, and sediments surrounded them. Jacob had to cover his nose. The air was breathless.

They went through a disgusting cellar and into a light-gray-blue lighted room, lined with cold, shiny stone tiles that had lost their luster, if any. The joints were filled with signs of settled mold that was removed from time to time. Several shower heads sent out of the tiled wall.

"We are lucky. For bad behavior they tore them off  from showers. If they will behave, which I doubt very much, the luckiest one will get here…after four weeks at least." Jack said enthusiastically. Like he have wished them even more humiliation and punishments than the poor souls had to endure. "They call it _Last Salvation_."

Jacob didn't feel good about it. From this strange washroom, deep below the surface, and from the place itself. The Lambeth Asylum was the most nasty place human existence could have entered, and never able to see the world from behind the walls. Criminals, thieves, murderers, all of them ended up here when the prisons were full. Jacob ended up here, too, with a poor premonition of his fate.

"You're silent. Are you okay? Don‘t worry. Water will flow out of it, not _gas_." Jack joked cheaply and walked over to the showers. Slowly and carefully, he placed Jacob on his feet, but didn’t him let go. He knew very well why. Jacob couldn't stand alone on both legs. His ankle was bruised, maybe broken. He couldn't step on it without calling any more pain. He hissed and jumped on one functional leg as he held on to Jack's shirt.

"Easy, easy. I'm holdin‘ you. Lean against the wall, keep your foot in the air. I'll undress you."Jacob's voice crackled and looked at him sharply.

"No! I...can do it myself! Don't touch me-"

"To keep balance and taking off the clothes is too much for you. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

That was exactly the phrase that left a deep groove in Jacob. He didn't want Jack to touch him. He didn't want Jack to shame him any more.

He leaned back against the wall and put his hands on Jack's chest.

"I…myself...let me undress myself. Please." He pleaded as he buried his honor in such a deep grave. Looking at Jack, who was obviously having fun, didn't do well to him. What's more, his whole body trembled under his strong touches.

"At this point, you're not in a position to give me orders, Jacob." He grabbed Jacob's wrist,pressed Jacob’s body against the wall, his wrists over his head. "Don‘t worry. I've seen your body several times. In most cases you had no idea about my eyes… " He kissed him again. He entered deep into Jacob's mouth, and their tongues fought again for supremacy.

Jacob was broken by the force and increasing pressure that made his heart beat. No match, no defiance. He let it…be. Even in the flood of pain and bitterness, he found a drop of pleasure Jack had given him through the kissing. Jack's naughty hands traveled over Jacob's body, examining places eagerly.

Jacob didn't stay long on one leg. The only way out was to hug Jack around his shoulders, hoping he wouldn't start the fight.

Just as Jack had anticipated. Despite the eagerness of his hands, he didn‘t forgive the naughty touches of Jacob's genitals and buttocks during which Jacob whimpered in pain, but didn‘t break away from Jack's mouth. It was too strong wave of pleasure and euphoria that filled him and covered the pain of his body. He enjoyed Jack's strong touches, wild and hungry kisses. He didn‘t perceive his opening garment, which slowly revealed his body. The cool air leaned on his body, but he ignored it. Jack's body was more than enough to warm him.

Jacob's chest was completely revealed, his coat and shirt somewhere dropped. Finally their lips split and they could take a deep breath. There was a blush in Jacob's face, which Jack immediately noticed. He hid his incipient embarrassment in Jacob's shoulder, which he tagged from his collarbone to his Adam’s  apple that tormented kisses and bites until Jacob's belt loosened and trousers fell to the ground. Jack didn't stop marking Jacob's throat, and blindly slipped Jacob‘s shoe and leg off the cracked ankle, so Jacob was only exposed in his underwear.

Jacob sighed enthusiastically under the paw that Jack had caused him to neck, forgetting about his bruised ankle and pain.

Jack bit him and returned his gaze to Jacob, who, though he didn't want to admit it, hid his desire and lust in his eyes. And it was not only visible in his eyes.

"Do you enjoy it?" He sighed in his face and sighed deeply. Jacob was unable to speak. His red lips didn‘t move. He just nodded in agreement and tried to resist the pressure that had accumulated in his crotch. "Last time… I didn't make you cum. Please forgive me. I will try to make up for everything you ask." He kissed him again and Jacob was lost.

Jack's hands went under the delicate fabric that clamped Jacob's erection. He felt ashamed. How little was needed to reach the bottom of his dignity.

Everything was going too fast. He was faster than Jacob could noticed. At one point Jack pulled away from his eager lips again, and at the next he was kneeling at his feet with his lips on his erection.

"Haa..." Jacob sighed as the pleasant wave of heat spilled in his body.

Jack's tongue circled around the tip. Smiling, he tasted the pre-cum and gave loud noise. His enthusiasm grew with every Jacob's moan.

Suddenly he swallowed his entire erection in his mouth and the sucked until his breath was gone. Jacob buried his hands in Jack‘s hair and held him deep in his crotch. The pressure that held him, the tongue that examined him ... it was too much. Too much pleasure that Jacob didn't deserve.

"J-Jack ..."

Too much…

Pleasure…

He couldn't…

"Ghaaa!" Holding Jack convulsively, forcing him to swallow it, was exhausting. He fell into fainting. If it hadn't been for Jack's reflexes, he wouldn't have been on one leg and would have fallen to the ground. That‘s how he fell into Jack’s arms.

"Heh, like years ago. In the arms…warm hug…ha-ha."

Turning Jacob back to him, he let turn on the water. Jacob cried out in surprise. The water was more than icy. He immediately regained consciousness.

_So this isn't just a nightmare?_

The water was cold as ice, but served as an effective cooling to his increased body temperature and pain. The wounds were closed, but the dirt and dried blood went away. Finally, he adapted to the temperature and accepted the possibility of bathing as a gift.

"I always admired your tattoo same as you." Jack stepped to Jacob, pressed his chest against his back, wrapped his arms around his waist, and joined him under a stream of cold water. "Every single time, when my dirty mind took control over me, I only paid attention to your tattoo. I was enchanted by it as a child. As you slept, I watched you breathe. When you were in the arena, I was stunned when I saw you in action. I fell in love. And I wanted it. I can't stop looking at it to this day."

He ran his palm around Jacob's chest until his callous fingers reached the raven on his collarbone.

"From the first day I was hungry for it. I made an...addiction. When it finally…became my part, without which I am unable to live."

He whispered in his ear through the running water. As much fear grew in Jacob, the greater the heat was, and the blush in his face was growing. He couldn't say anything about it.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I like it? Why does my body react so...wrong?_

“I'll clean you up, master. Outside...and inside."

Something went into Jacob’s asshole. Something small but deep. Jacob jerked as all the pain returned and struck him inside.

"J-Jack! No! It hurts!" He felt his tears appear in his eyes, but the water took them down.

"Breathe. Open for me and I'll clean you up. Forget about everything. Fill your mind only with me. Nothing else is needed. I'll take care of you, I'll protect you. Like you did... in this place."

Jack's fingers moved awkwardly in Jacob. Deep inside, slow and tormenting out and over and over again. Slow pace, consistent speed. Painful conclusion. They pulled him out, forcing him to accept them. Jacob moaned in pain. Again and again.

The water blended with the blood that had mixed between his fingers. Panic seized him as he saw the streams of blood that circled his feet and disappeared with a stream of water.

"It's our anniversary, Jacob. So many years...and we are still together. Maybe Being X exists…"

"A-Anniversary?" He snagged at him.

"Exactly twenty years ago ... Being X sent me a messenger who saved me from this madhouse. Twenty years ago...I was reborn. I found the meaning of my life and promised my life, my soul and my body to _you_. I became your shadow that will never leave _you_ and be with you forever…reject your creed and devote yourself to me."

Jack's erection penetrated him. Not so fast, but the pain was unbearable. Their bodies reunited and drowned together in agony, which… changed into euphoria as they moved together. It was different than before. The pain was present, but the fragments of pleasure drowned everything out. Jack added to the roughness at the very end when Jacob was in anticipation of another orgasm. They cum together, in a tight grip, their lips clashing awkwardly, and the burst of emotion and pain drown Jacob into a heavy loss of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hid some dirty jokes and reference. Don't hurt me...


	6. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is little gift for my two lovely souls - AllenKune and MelodancholyMedic. Thank you for your support in comments. It mean lots to me. And thank you all who gave me your kudos to this piece of garbage :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many warning for this chapter:  
> SEX! DELAYED ORGASM! BLACKMAILING! BEGGING! WATCHERS! EVERYTHING BAD!  
> Sensitive souls, please this is not for you. If you want it still, you have been warned.  
> And also low level english,  
> Mistakes will be fixed as soon as possible.
> 
> Oh my, we are not done here. We have so much fun in the Asylum

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_Broken down, broken down._

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_My fair lady._

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_My fair lady._

How many years have passed since he heard these words? How many years have passed since the singing was put into his mind so strongly that he took it as his own? How many years have passed since he himself sang the same words to a boy falling asleep who couldn't get away from his painful nightmares ...

It was a lullaby that was supposed to intimidate bad dreams and wake up the boy to never stop believing in a better tomorrow.

Yes, Jacob was a lousy singer. After three pints, however, he could also perform in the National Opera and gain all the glory. At that time, his audience was not an exhaust of London, dwelling in remote pubs, but an innocent child longing for undisturbed sleep.

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_Wash away, wash away,_

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_My fair lady._

_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_

_Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,_

_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_

_My fair lady._

The boy always woke up with screams and tears in his eyes. He screamed and lamented, sometimes even falling out of bed and ran out from the room. From time to time, when the nights were very cold and the fire in the stove couldn‘t heat the room long enough, the boy was clutching the cramps so hard that he wet himself. It was very difficult at first. Every night Jacob had to let the candlestick shine and keep the stove warm. Sometimes he had to sit on bed until the boy finally fell asleep, at all.

_Bricks and mortar will not stay,_

_Will not stay, will not stay,_

_Bricks and mortar will not stay,_

_My fair lady._

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel,_

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_My fair lady._

The lullaby in the form of bad singing helped the boy calm down in his embarrassment after waking up from the nightmares. It was only during this time that nasty memories disappeared from his mind and let him sleep. The worst nights were those when the boy rushed from his room and yelled into the streets of London and begged for mercy. Jacob suffered with him. He had always held him in his arms until the lamentation and crying had exhausted him, and he had fallen asleep with tears in his eyes accompanied by Jacob's lullaby.

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow,_

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_My fair lady._

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold, silver and gold,_

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_My fair lady._

How much older the boy was, the less nightmares his sleep had accompanied. After years, the boy finally found liberation from his terrifying dreams, and his memories finally turned to a long sleep. And when the boy was having trouble falling asleep, he sang a lullaby himself over the candle light. Jacob watched him several times from behind the door and listened to his words.

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

_Stolen away, stolen away,_

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

_My fair lady._

_Set a man to watch all night,_

_Watch all night, watch all night,_

_Set a man to watch all night,_

_My fair lady._

Those times are long gone. The times when Jacob felt not only as a proud assassin master, but as a proud replacement of father for little Jack, who followed his every move. He looked up from him, listened to him, learned all his movements.

Not like an assassin, like a son. Like a son Jacob had never had, and through Jack, he had given that magical opportunity. It was a strange feeling as Jack grew and grew stronger and Jacob… began to doubt what he had created.

Pride precedes the fall…he was so proud that Jack would be an even better assassin than he had ever been. He was so deeply blinded by his love for him that he didn't realize what he meant to Jack himself.

Not a father, not a mentor, not an older brother. _Hope_. The reason to live. The reason to breathe.

Blinded together, one towards the other. Not aware of the bitter feeling when one offers motherly love, and the other to love as a partner. And they stayed blind until they met again.

_Suppose the man should fall asleep,_

_Fall asleep, fall asleep,_

_Suppose the man should fall asleep?_

_My fair lady._

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_

_Smoke all night, smoke all night,_

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_

_My fair lady._

Jacob slowly woke up with the movement in his hair. Those words of someone finally made sense. Those words were familiar to him more than he hoped. He sighed loudly and tried to move his body. Pain was still spreading through him. It was as burning from waist down as if it had never stopped.

"Finally woke?" The voice was conscious, gentle and quietly.

"My head hurts...and the rest of the body too…ghh…"

"Maybe I'll bring some sedatives next time. Please excuse my irresponsibility... "

It was Jack's voice, Jack's fingers in his hair, Jack's lap, in which Jacob had his head, Jack's musk, which caught Jacob's nose more than moisture and mold from the surrounding walls.

And the pain was back. Jacob jerked. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“I'm glad you're awake. I missed you…"

Jacob wanted to believe his words. He wanted to believe that all this was a very bad dream. Or worse nightmare. The worst and most painful nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

Jacob was silent, slowly opening his eyes. The bright light of several candles near him reached Jack's face, which looked at him from the top. The same masculine face, deep scars, eyes that burned with wonder in the heat of the candles.

Jack's fingers crept slowly and carefully over Jacob's face. He gently swirled around his cheeks, nose, chin, eyelids… and still smiling like a child who was pampering a new toy he desired. He easily hid his reddish cheeks in the candle flame. Not his constant smile.

Jacob stared at him. He watched his eyes move. He waited for a moment as their eyes finally met. It was a long time. How long? Time didn't exist. Time and space weren’t there.

Jacob, as a person, was no longer. He had spent under the surface for too long. Or at least he thought so. What were you supposed to think?

"Jack…"

"Hmm?"

"How long have I been here?"

"Does it matter?" Jack's fingers moved down. Around his throat, they slid to the edge of Jacob's shirt. Was there time? Did it matter at all? The world above could have changed completely durring his absence. Everything he had built up from the clutches of the Templars could have been upside down and a new order could have been established.

Was he ever in the eyes of those above? Was he alive in their awareness?

_So you're gonna let me rot, with a broken leg, ribs in two halfs, and you'll fuck me here until I die here? What a highlight of our common future…_

It was Jacob's words what he wanted to say. But he had no courage. What else could happen when he dared to tell Jack in the face?

The sarcasm was probably the only one left to Jacob. What else? Dignity? Pride? Purity? He took everything. Jack forcibly took everything. What more could Jacob lose? Was this a _life_?

"What happens next?" Jacob found courage and grabbed Jack's hand, which was slowly lowering beneath his shirt.

"Everything I've done so far, I did with the idea of _you_. There was no vision of a better, more refined, cleaner London. But there was the idea of a stronger and more sophisticated brotherhood. The image I followed. The image that came out of your mouth and fed me with it until we separated. The image of the brotherhood as an organization inaccessible to the world, free to the crown, independent of parliament, structured and respected more than the Templars. Members selected thoroughly, without Templar blood or thoughts. A brotherhood that was supposed to stand beside the queen, not as her protection, but as a weapon equal to her, with the same authority, with the same power ... you promised it all. You promised me, you promised everyone else that once it would happen. One day we come out from the shadows and walk over the Templar and tread them into the ground and take their place. A better place."

"And all this happens only with the onset of you ... you have forcibly taken the control over the Rooks and you are holding London in the hands of terror and fear..."

"Fear is the most powerful weapon to maintain control. Freedom is chaos. To clash with the Templar enemies doesn't make them assassins."

Jacob felt the imaginary stab between his ribs. It was an indirect attack on his ways when he conquered London from the Templars years ago.

"Haah, I came to the dump. I did everything in my power and  with all possibilities. Alone. I reached from the bottom to the very top."

"I wouldn't shame your hard work in the least. I wouldn't dare just think that your work, your perseverance, was wrong. Without you, London would be lost. But London, just as you and I are getting older, is growing. The new technique comes faster than the new religion and we have to go with the times. A few won battles will not guarantee victory in the war. We must be ready to intervene at any time. ”

Jacob sighed. He knew very well that Jack was right. In everything...he was just old. He admitted he was lazy. He left the street government to the Rooks and concentrated himself on training new recruits.

"I missed a pure human word. Tell me something else...please. "Jack said, bending closer to Jacob. Jacob suspected where his request was poiting. Jack was physically and mentally dependent on him. He needed his words and his touches. Even the slightest harmless touches, the simplest words for Jack were more than a pill of happiness.

What else could he do?

He lifted his hand slowly and touched Jack's face carefully. His face was warm, and he felt a scar under his fingers. The warning against his own carelessness.

"I am…sorry about how it went between us. It won't change anything, but...I want you to know I'm really sorry. "

Suddenly they heard screams and laments. Too much roar emerged from the darkness, and the heavy chaotic steps literally rolled down the stairs. Jack promptly turned off the candles with his index finger and thumb. Jacob jerked and tried to sit down. Jack took him and helped him sit in his lap. This caused another wave of pain and heat. Jacob groaned as Jack wrapped his arm around him and directed his face toward him.

He pressed against Jacob's unprepared lips and stole a possible tinge and, above all, a way to make a sound. He tugged into Jacob's mouth with his tongue and held it so tightly that Jacob couldn't move his muscle.

Steps rang up the stairs. Many difficult steps accompanied by loud wailing, screaming and crying. They were patients. Madness one or on the brink of madness. Everybody had missed their dark cell individually, but every patient was beginning their route or deeple insane.

Apparently they were heading for the showers.

Jack continued kissing Jacob until the last patient walked past their cell. It took all eternity, or Jacob thought it was forever. The real concept of time was meaningless.

When all the voices fell silent, Jack gave Jacob a few deep breaths as their lips split. In the darkness they couldn't see each other's facial expressions. So Jacob could leave his expression of shame to the surface without much shame.

"Do you remember? Our first time? Just the two of us in a little cramped room, a buzz around us, whoever could come to us. The slightest hint would be our revelation. The door was unlocked, the walls thin and heat was unbearable. The only hot night in London over the last decade. Everything was destined."

Jacob partly remembered the strange night. Strange in the sense that Jack had reached the eighteenth birthday that night, and Jacob's measure of alcohol was exceeded before sunset. His recklessness and...the alcohol-boosted youth played into Jack's cards.

"Your birthday..." Jacob sighed as Jack bit his throat and tagged the places before he reached the apple tree.

"Hmm, the day you made me a man ..."

"You used me..." Jack looked in his eye. Despite the darkness surrounding them, Jacob's eyesight could adapt, and he saw the beginnings of anger in Jack's eyes.

"You promised it. Anything. Except murder… "

 

* * *

_"You're going to be adults, huh? Wow, so many years and Jack will be responsible for himself. Time goes so fast when we have fun. Heyhehyhey, so what? Have you changed your mind about what this night will be like? I promised you a wish, didn’t I?"_

_"Yes, Master. Anything but murder. Something special, as you said."_

_"Fine, fine, fine. So what is it? Hmm? Do not be ashamed. I practically raised you, I know everything about you. "_

_"You don't have to shout here...I...don't know if I'm ready ..."_

_"Bullshit. You're more than ready. So, what is it?"_

_"Is it really anything?"_

_"I'm a man of words. So, what do you want?"_

_"Make me a man! I want…I want you to teach me where to touch…how to kiss…I want you to be the first."_

* * *

 

Such vivid memories. So many memories at one point brought Jacob to tears. Where they went wrong? What did he wrong was that their story ended so tragically.

"I'm so sorry...forgive me..." Jacob fell to the very bottom of his extinct emotions. He put Jack's hands on his shoulders and let the tears run down his cheeks.

"There's no need to tear. Those times are gone, but the chances are still there… look at me. " Jacob shuddered and carefully opened his eyes. Jack lit a candlestick. "Forget everything that happened. Bury all bad memories and give space to new ones."

Jacob would like to forget all the bad memories that linked their fates. He was just so eager to be just an ordinary man...just Jacob without conviction...just Jacob. They could be together...side by side and no one could say half a word.

"It's too much…it's not like snapping your fingers."

"But we have time, Jacob. That's all we needs. But, you have to want by yourself... "

That was blackmailing. Emotional blackmailing. Jacob knew where Jack's manipulation was going. All the pain, all the trouble, all the humiliation...all that led to one thing. Bringing Jacob to the very edge of the senses, to the emotional bottom itself ... so much torture has led to his will being broken.

That was Jack's goal. Jacob was his goal. A few years...who really lost his mind?

"Jacob…" Jack whispered to him as he embraced his master's trembling body. "Do you remember our first time?" He pressed his forehead to his, rubbing his noses on himself.

"I do..." Jacob sighed. "Scraps...but I remember."

"Do you want to...repeat it?"

Jacob's voice drooped. He remembered the heat that had poured him that night. He remembered the alcohol that had broken all the barriers in him. He remembered Jack's deep eyes and red cheeks as they connected. When they first kissed ... it was clumsy, but it had its charm.

Jacob would like to taste the magic that changed everything. But then he wasn't in severe pain. He didn't feel embarrassed… or because of alcohol he didn't feel it.

"I don't feel...very good...maybe some oil or..." Jacob bit his tongue. How much humiliated he felt. Did he really drop to the bottom that he asked for a little… pleasure? Was there any delight in this hell?

"And what about this..."

Jacob glanced at the small bottle in Jack's hand. In the light of the candlestick, the ampoule had many colors, the fluid was even more colorful.

"Help me with that..." He sighed and gave himself up to the hope of a delight in the form of the most intense memory in his life.

Until then, he hadn't realized he was half naked. When he felt Jack's cold hands on his thighs, he shivered and hugged him tightly around his broad shoulders.

He felt it. Herbal scentliterally hit him in the nose. He shivered even more when the cold, wet fingers found their way to his broken hole. A touch was enough, and Jacob slowly began to writhe in pain. He bit his lip and dug his fingers into Jack's shoulders.

As the first finger moistened with herbal fluid passed through, Jacob jerked and screamed. He was expecting similar pain as… before. This one was different. Acrid and… intense. When a second finger pushed in, Jacob felt the pressure inside him. The strange wave swept through him. The pressure of intense pain that slowly disappeared when two eager fingers prepared for the mainpenetration. It was the warm waves that covered the burning pain that ran through his body. They opened him so well that Jacob drowned directly in such small movements.

"E-Enough...I want you inside me..." Jacob commanded when he finally took the strength to look into Jack's eyes. He swallowed hard. Those eyes...Jack's eyes were the same as their were years ago...eager and full of desire...

His fingers left his so well stretched hole that Jack completely penetrated inside him. Both of them jerked, Jacob most when Jack's firm erection filled him with a warm herbal fluid on it.

They didn't move. They were just trembling. Jack was deep inside Jacob and couldn't move himself without cumming during the first move. The warmth and pleasure drifted in both of them.

"L-Look at me." Jacob sighed and took Jack's face in his hands.

"Jacob…you are so tight…y-you are crushing me…I…can't…terribly close…" Jack's voice was full of intense desire to finish his climax inside Jacob and stay deep inside him all night and day, but it would be ridiculous to come right at the very beginning.

"You must not finish until I tell you..."

"M-Master...that's not possible..."

"I'll punish you if you do it without my permission ..." Jacob found some kind of courage with which he started to playing with Jack. Or rather with his amazing erection that pulsed inside him, and any slightest movement would mean a possible end. Jacob...didn't want to.

"H-How?" Jack sighed, gasping for strength.

"Hold on and come with me. Like the first time, right?" Without holding any warning, Jacob threw himself on Jack's lips and began with small movements. Jack sighed in his mouth, gripped him tightly around his waist, and with the last of his strength he suppressed the growing excitement.

Jacob's movements grew in speed and intensity, and they sighed each other together as their tongues rubbed against each other awkwardly. It was not a struggle for domination, it was a struggle for survival. Both of them tried to endure. Jack tried to keep Jacob's order. Jacob tried to squeeze all Jack’s strength and intensity he was entitled to.

"They… they are fuckin‘!"

An unknown voice came from behind the bars. Jacob broke away from Jack's longing lips in panic, and he bitten it in his haste. Jack ignored both the unknown voice and the bleeding mark on his lip, he hurriedly hurled at Jacob's open neck.

"He noticed you!"

"But they didn’t stop!"

They were patients returning from the basement, and a few curious eyes noticed the flame from behind the bars. Jacob turned to them, puting a finger on his mouth and gestured with a smile to silence and enjoy the show. The four ragged eyes blinked, and the voices fell silent, only a low giggling sound.

That was Jacob's last chance. He set a brutal pace and his lament literally filled the cell. Jack bit Jacob's throat, and perhaps even stopped breathe into his last moment.

How close they were. How exciting it was.

"You two, move! Up the stairs!" Another voice, not pointing on Jacob and Jack this time. That was a moment when Jacob extinguished the candlestick and invested all the power to break Jack's will and make him climax despite his command. However, he was so incredibly close that he didn't even realize it.

"They disappeared!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Move!"

All three voices disappeared.

"P-Please, master, I can no longer. Please, I was a good boy ... please let me cum!"

"Yes...you were a good boy. And as a good disciple you will cum with me. It that clear?"

"Master~" Jack whimpered, and his whole body trembled more than Jacob's. Jacob was excited about his position. Finally...finally he had some power, some domination over Jack. Why bother them both?

"Scream my name and come..."

"M-Master! Master Jacob!"

They hitted their climax together, clutching each other in their arms. When the excitement faded from their bodies, but held in a damp cell, Jacob couldn‘t forgive the last sweet dot before his desired sleep.

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_Broken down, broken down._

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_My fair lady._

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_My fair lady._

Jack climbed from side to side, keeping his eyes open, but not for long time. Sleep slowly took hold of him. But before he fell asleep, he managed to whisper a few words to Jacob's ear.

"And on the same day...I've became a man. Now I feel…alive…finally…birthday…"

_Suppose the man should fall asleep,_

_Fall asleep, fall asleep,_

_Suppose the man should fall asleep?_

_My fair lady._

Jack fell silent, and he and Jacob fell slowly onto a rough coat like a blanket. "Maybe I should learn those stanzas once again..."


	7. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many warning for this chapter:  
> RAPE! BLOOD! DEATH! JEALOUSY! EVERYTHING WRONG!  
> Sensitive souls, please this is not for you. If you want it still, you have been warned.  
> And also low level english,  
> Mistakes will be fixed as soon as possible.
> 
> Let's put some spice here and confuse Jack a bit. How is is going act when he finally find about Jacob's delicate past with Roth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me long enough. Sorry my dear fans. I am back with bunch of dirty and really bad ideas for our deliteful couple. Here some spice. I won(t let you wait so long for the next one. Promise~

"I have to go."

"What?" Jacob winced, but the pain stopped him immediately. “Why do you have to leave? You can't leave me here!”

"Of course I can, _my dear_. You need water and sedatives. I can’t see you suffer…" Jack stood up from the ground, holding the his jacket. The only soft material that resembled the Jacob’s blanket.

"Hah! Seriously? Are you worried that I suffer?" Suddenly Jacob stopped. Hot sweat run over his body and his throat was dry for that moment. All too late, he realized what he had just said.

Jack was silent. His face disappeared into the shadows, and he made heavy footsteps toward the cell door. A loud sigh was heard from the dark shadows. Jacob panicked.

"N-No! Wait! Don't go away, please! D-Don’t leave me here!" Jacob fell on his stomach and crawled slowly toward the door where Jack was headed. "I-I… I didn't mean it! It's the pain! I ... I don't know what I'm saying! Please! Don't leave me alone! I can't be alone! Stop! Please!"

Jacob crawled on despite the terrible pain. Every inch was painful and forced him to stop, but the fear of loneliness was much stronger than the pain itself.

_You want to see me like that, don't you?! You want to see me beg. You want to see me in even more agony than I am ... you're a monster. You're not a human ... you've never been . Just a monster. Bastard, if I could, I would..._

"F-Forgive me, please. Jack, I can't stay here! I will go crazy! " Jacob moaned and pleaded, ignoring the river of tears and saliva, his only goal being Jack, who just smiled from above. "I need you here! Can you hear me, _Jack_?! What more do you want from me?! I … I have no one else…"

Jacob was lying exhausted on dirty ground in tears. He breathed deeply, drowning in his own tears. He cried like a small child, but he had no strength to beg.

When he finally found the strength to lift his head, Jack stood right in front of him. From above he looked at him like on a tormented animal that tried to survive with the last of his strength. He looked...amused.

"Do you really… need me so much?" He asked quietly. There was a clear sign of amusement in his tone. He was excited. He was amused by Jacob's miserable condition. That was the condition he wanted. "Say it. Tell me how much you need me … how much you can't be without me… say it…beg…” Jack ordered with a broad smile on his face. He knelt in front of Jacob as he waited for answers.

"I-I can't be without you…"

_No!_

"I-I really need you..."

_Liar! I don't need it! He hurts me…_

"I-I can't be w-without you…"

_Why am I saying that? Why am I playing into his cards? Why am I doing this?!_

"Please…don‘t leave me…"

_Kill me please…_

Jacob begged with a forced smile and tears in his eyes as he grabbed Jack's ankle. How desperate he was… how defenseless he was… just as Jack wanted.

"Come here little one ... I will take care of you..." Jack bent over to Jacob and took his red cheeks in his hands. "You're beautiful..." He whispered as he caressed Jacob's cheeks.

Jacob looked awful. Faces sunken and overgrown, eyes tired and red from lack of light. He still smelled as dirt and dried blood. How many days have passed since the day the water touched his skin? How many weeks have passed since the day he saw the light?

"Hmmm, you look terribly old with the beard…" Jack's fingers smoothly rubbed Jacob's jaw and cheeks. "I'll take care of it … later. Now … what do you want?" Jacob swallowed hard. There were many things Jacob wanted. Water, freedom, sedatives, warmth, fresh air, light, free movement, normal food…

"I-I-I want you … please don't go away. Stay with me…" Jack's smile widened. His power reached its peak. He had Jacob exactly where he wanted. He had his mind in his hand. He was completely devoted to him.

"I can't resist ... I’m going to take you ... right now..."

He threw himself at Jacob's dry lips and literally bit into them. Jacob was helpless against Jack. Jack's tongue slid into his mouth and earned his place. Jacob was lost in his rapid movement. Why was his clothes suddenly gone? Was he even dressed? Did he even have any clothes? Why did his body react so eagerly to all of Jack's harsh touches? Every bruise is deeper and darker from the next touch...every bite scar is deeper and more painful... every scar becomes a new story, and Jacob's body is like an open book in which Jack left bloody scars that never disappears.

"J-Jack … p-please slowly…" Jacob sighed as Jack spread his legs and moved between them closer.

"I know ... but I don't have much time ... it's your fault ... I can't stop."

It was quick, Jacob barely noticed how Jack pushed into him. It was too fast. Jacob's mind didn't know whether to shout for pleasure or pain…

But the pain that followed. It swallowed him.

Jack filled him, waiting for a few second s… minutes … hours… eternity … endless pain … tears dripped slowly down on Jacob's cheeks. The salty paths on his cheeks were stiff, he almost couldn‘t feel them running down.

"Inside you … terrible hot. _Fuck…_ "

Jack's movements were sharp and painful. Every move in burned, every move out scraped his scars even deeper into the blood. Was it even pain? Was this any suffering at all? Wasn't it just the pleasure that the mind perceived as the most outrageous thing a mortal could commit?

After all, the pain had always disappeared, and intoxicating excitement ... and pain in no sight.

Jacob gave up everything. Reason had no weight here … he enjoyed what was given to him.

Jack was with him. He was inside him. That was all he wanted. All the pain, the cramps, and the misery were all wasted. It only mattered this moment… this moment… minute… hour… days… months…

"Jack..." Jacob moaned as the heat swallowed him. He wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and held him tight ... or he thought he held him tight. He didn't have as much strength in his hands as he used to ... how old he felt ...

" _Yesss_ … moan Jacob… loud. Let everyone hear you... " Jack accelerated his already strenuous pace, and Jacob barely managed to catch his breath.

"Jack … gha … it's too m-much … you're so big … I-I feel weird … _d-don't stop!_ " Jack ended his wild play inside Jacob with three brutal lunges and laughed with a deep sigh.

"You're mine, Jacob ..." He whispered in his ear as he pressed him close. His strength was much greater than Jacob‘s. He knew it. And he enjoyed it. Nothing bad could happen to him in a firm embrace.

"You belong only to me… I won’t let anyone touch you … or take you away from me. With anyone who confronts me, who defies me, who wants to deny me … I will publicly execute them. The eyes of London is going to see what the true terror is."

Jacob sobbed softly as he felt Jack's semen inside him. He didn‘t know whether he should rejoice or be afraid of Jack's words. A tender tone with so many bloody words.

"Sleep, Jacob. You need to relax. You were amazing… "

As an order, Jacob obeyed. He closed his eyes and let all the euphoria and pain fade into the darkness. Though his body was stiff and sore, he was given a calm and long sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jack left his hiding place under a madhouse after a few minutes after Jacob fell into a deep sleep. His chest became heavier as he left Jacob asleep, leaving him only his coat like a blanket. He kept his eyes on him until the stairs and the wall separated them.

He could feel someone's eyes following him. He was steady.

"Mr. Jack..."

He wasn‘t wrong. He was followed. Old woman in faded nurse uniform. Hair dark with tiny gray, braided into one unformed braid.

Eyes and ears of the asylum.

"Madame Le Cure. Do you have those letters for me?" Jack sounded more than impatient. He had been waiting for the news for several hours. And Jack was very impatient when it came to important news about his interests.

"Y-Yes. T-They arrived—" Before she could finish the sentence, Jack pulled the letters out of her hands and opened them.

"Hopefully this news will extend your life, Madame Le Cure. This asylum can't afford more graves for its employees." Jack was master in psychological abuse of his subordinates. Let's be honest. It was domination. And Jack was a the true master of it.

Madam Le Cure was shaking in place, clutching the tip of her long faded skirt. She was aware of the high risk. The imaginary loop tightened too slowly around her neck.

"Are you nervous ma'am?" The mocking tone was in Jack's voice. He read the lines carefully. His expression was not visible through the cloth mask. He could be amused or angry. Or both. The only important thing was that if the information didn't seem good enough to Mr. Jack, someone was going to die. And now it was Madam Le Cure's turn. "You don't have to be nervous. No such mob as you will be missed." Jack was icy calm. Why wouldn't he? He was the architect of the terror. He was an unwritten ruler of London's streets.

Jack sighed loudly. Madam Le Cure froze. She wasn't breathing.

"It seem you will poisoning London air little bit longer. I have another job. Lock the basement entrance. No one will step in, otherwise you are liable with your head. Is that clear, Madam Le Cure?"

"Y-Yes. I will take care of it." She bowed, thanking herself that she could still breathe.

"Pleasure to work with you." Jack folded the letters and disappeared into the fog of London night.

Madame Le Cure didn‘t dare to look in the direction he had gone. For a few minutes she watched the heavy armored door leading into the basement. What horrors had to be hidden down there? What could this monster conceal below? And was there anything hiding there? Wasn't it just his next twisted game, how to deprive her and all the remaining staff of the last bit of security and sense?

As her curiosity pulled her down, the more she drew her fear away. What a secret is worthy of her life? Let him hide the mystery of the royal family if any, or a piles of bodies … hiding dirt and blood rather than risking her own already crippled life.

 

* * *

 

Jack had more plans. Just a few streets from the asylum. He didn't want to be away for too long. He didn't want to leave Jacob alone. Jacob needed him now. A few more precise words and touches, and Jacob would have succumbed. Jacob and his trust would finally belong to him, and Jack could concentrate fully on his work.

But there was a problem. A problem named _Maxwell Roth_.

The problem occurred when Jack's followers managed to track down another person, but they were not so far from their target.

"Name…"

"Lewis..." The man tied to the ground with his head down.

"AND?"

Lewis was silent. Jack looked at his followers. He waited for an answer.

"Roth was nowhere to be found. Spy gave us information and there we have found… "

"Where's Roth?" Jack asked with calm voice. He no longer paid any attention to his subordinates. "I have some pending deals with him..." Lewis grinned. Everyone stood around him. Jack wasn't excited about the answer, and Lewis knew it very well.

"Have you overslept? What took you so long that you found out about Roth now?"

“Let's say London never sleeps. And in the last few years it has been … pretty wild."

"Sure. London‘s terror and its architect, but deals should be handled immediately and not after so many years… "

Jack waved his hand and everyone left the room without words. Lewis swallowed, but he didn't worry about anything. What could he lose more? All he had left were memories…

"Those ain‘t my deals. One of my ... dear friend got into conflict with him. I'm just here to get rid of garbage… "

"Too bad your dear friend didn't remember before. Jacob Frye took care of it."

"Hmm?" Jack didn't believe his words.

"You came because of him, right?" Lewis bit his tongue. Jack moved his head to the side. "I saw Frye during his work. You share his moves with him. Another assassin. Did Frye lose memory or he hasn‘t just told you the whole story?" Lewis began to laugh. That made Jack even more furious.

He punched him in the face  and stepped on his bleeding face. "He didn't tell me any story. Only gossips are spreading through the city. So I went to the source. "

"Y-Yeah? And what they are saying? Did they work together? Did they sleep together? That's what‘s eating you."

Jack stiffened in his grip. Under his boot, Lewis hissed in pain as he laughed.

"Most of it. I really care about the last one."

"So he fooled another … the boy had more fortunate than intelligence. His stupid child's face and immediately everyone's knees before him. He destroyed everything ... he destroyed them all ... and he was just having fun. I hope his body is now swimming in the Thames with throat open."

Jack's blood was boiling as his anger increased. But he could still keep his emotions under control. For now.

"Oh, so … maybe not ... give him my greeting and wish for near death..." Jack ran out of patience. He grabbed Lewis under the collar and pushed him out the window.

"You'll meet death sooner ... the last chance where Roth is?"

Lewis laughed at last. " _Roth is dead_. For twenty years! Frye was his death! You were supposed to ask the fool some questions before—" Jack released his grip and Lewis's body fell into the rubble of brick and wood.

"And his laughter faded forever ... LADS!" He yelled angrily and sat down on the destroyed table. Four Rooks arrived in black robes and hoods over their heads. "Find those letters … all of them. Search the ruins of the theater. All the correspondence Roth wrote! Wherever there is a mention of twins! I want them before sunrise! And throw the body into the ditch! Move! Get out!"

Rooks were gone, and Jack was alone in the dilapidated room. Raged. His blood boiled in his veins.

He pressed his fists so hard that his palms began to bleed. He clenched his teeth together until both jaws ached, then he bit his lips, they were bleeding immediately.

Physical pain was just the spot of the inner bitter pain in his chest.

He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill. He wanted to extinguish the irrepressible desire to cripple another person ... but this time he arrived too late.

The painful roar spread to the streets of London. A long roar full of pain, blood, and constatnt pain spilled into the streets like a night monk that swept every living being within its reach. Everything after his fading… panic and fall in inner despair.

London was a city of terror… and despair crawling through the streets like smog.

When Jack's voice fell into pain, he began to pound the wall until his joints began to bleed.

"Mine … he's just mine. He's just mine! Can you hear me, you bastard ?! MINE! Nobody can take him from me! I took the only thing I was entitled to, can you hear me?! Nobody takes him from me! No one will separate us! NOBODY! BLOOD WILL RUN THRU STREETS! I WON‘T LET YOU TAKE THE ONLY THING I HAVE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND !? HE IS MINE! FOREVER AND ONLY MINE!"

...

...

...

Inspector Abberline had a very hard night. Not only did he accumulate letters about the desperate lament that had spread through London, but also that the dawn patrol had reported body in a ditch near to the Thames.


	8. Forgotten lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many warning for this chapter:  
> EVERYTHING WRONG! I AM NOT GOING TO SPOIL THE PLOT! YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT  
> Sensitive souls, please this is not for you. If you want it still, you have been warned.  
> And also low level english,  
> Mistakes will be fixed as soon as possible.
> 
> Sooo, let's make some fire, shall we? Jack knows the truth, what will happen to Jacob now? You have no idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord, I am such a wrong person. Don't get me wrong. I love Jacob so much, but I love Jack so much too. And I love their dynamic...is there any in the game? Of course there is...but as I said...I sick person...hope you enjoy the first part of the true madness I have prepared for you.
> 
> Huge thanks to AllenKune and MelodancholyMedic. Your comments keeps me alive and so much happy. Your comments are giving me strength.   
> I am not forgetting about many amazing people who gave me kudos. Thank you all too!

Hours and hours had passed since Jack had left Jacob's prison and let the former assassin master sink into bitter pain even, but even more. Jacob woke up with Jack‘s coat over his body at the far end of the cell where Jack ... _created_ a place to sleep.

In the worst conditions, where he had a bucket at one end of the cell and on the other he had to sleep. Or rather drown in agony and wait for food and sedatives…

Jacob had much, but much time to think. The greatest pain came from the thought of his the greatest nightmare.

 _It wasn't_ _Jack_. Or his treatment. Or his joy when Jacob suffered. Not even his brutal touches, his violent and perverse nature… he had seen it on him when he was a teenager. It was funny when young Jack saw the adult world in black and white colours, and his cheeks flushed every time Jacob lightly stabbed him…

 

_"You will grow up one day and do whatever you find disgusting today."_

_"It's weird … why do people … d-do that?"_

_"To reproduce. And some just for pleasure ... but bad luck doesn‘t choose."_

_"Is that what everyone does?"_

_"Pff, sure. Just look around … you are the only one who is still innocent in this territory… "_

_"A-And you?"_

_"Well…I'm waiting for the right one."_

_"O-Oh…"_

_"I'm just playing with you, kid! Come on, we have a job… "_

_"The right one…"_

 

Happy memories… at least something in this hell.

What was the worst nightmare, if not Jack himself?

Solitude … The fear of complete solitude and isolation from the outside world. Jack was his only link to the real world. Without him … as if he had died.

Jacob was ... _worried about him_. After all he had done to him ... so much pain and suffering ... such humiliation ... where did it all go? Did Jack completely break him? Did that deprive him of the last grain of judgment?

 _Probably_ …

Jacob knew it. He was still deep in his memories of what horrible things and practices Jack had done to him. Anyone else would still have all sense perception… Jacob…

Jacob wanted it…

_No-No-No-No!_

Jacob didn‘t want to be abused, tortured and raped. He didn‘t want to be a prisoner in the cellar of a madhouse.

He wanted to be loved, pampered and caressed. He wanted to leave London, to a small village, to a small country, to live there in peace and quiet ... in the arms of someone who would love him despite all the blood on his hands.

He longed to go back in just a few months, catch Jack before he reached out to innocent London and began his bloody fall. Take him away. Away from the city, from the state ... beyond the sea. Only the two of them could be themselves… and not be… weird…

Just let your emotions float to the surface… just a little bit.

The heat wave spilled through Jacob's body. Strange feeling, he thought. It started in the stomach , then the tickling feeling moved up. It danced on his chest until his cheeks flushed. He hadn‘t felt that emotion for years. Maybe once, when ... he finally felt loved. Or at least he thought…

Today he would no longer know what Roth seemed to think of him ... before and after the kiss. It was strange. The memory was connected with irritating smoke, deadly fire and collapsing theater. A coughing attack dropped in Jacob's lungs, remembering the frightening hell. It all began with an innocent letter and jumped in a fire that destroyed the entire historic building. That's what Roth wanted. Final, grandiose finale.

For years Jacob wondered why he ended up the way he did. It was a promise.

_"If we do not agree, you have the right to kill me on this stage in front of everyone!"_

Laughable … and painful at the same time. Twenty years seemed to have not happened. Where would they be today if they started in a completely different way. Maybe if they escaped ... who knows?

He wouldn‘t know Jack, though. He wouldn't find him in a madhouse, in blood shirt, a frightened child who had nothing but fear in his life. He would be probably dead…

And how did they end up?

Jack could become an assassin master. He could become Jacob's successor. He had all the preconditions. He was recognized by the Council. He was admired and respected by all recruits. Rooks accepted Jack as Jacob's successor almost immediately. He literally became part of the whole family…

And Jack longed for something completely different.

How could he have been so blind? How could he have overlooked Jack's desire for him? All that effort and diligence. All this time, pain, blood and so many broken bones ...

And for what? And for whom?

Heavy footsteps sounded from behind the bars. Difficult and slow steps. The flame bent in all directions.

Heart jumped in Jacob's chest. He wasn't sure of fear or excitement. It didn't matter. _He_ finally returned. Finally he won‘t be alone.

The closer the footsteps approached, the more impatient Jacob was and he tried to crawl halfway. It lasted forever, but the steel door of the cell had finally opened. Jacob felt cold sweat on his skin, but his whole body trembled joyfully.

Jack walked in. He had a candlestick in his hand, and something...in other hand.Ccandle flame lit up a part of his face that was ... scary and cold. The scars seem to be like fresh. Deep and shiny.

Jacob swallowed hard and forced a smile on his face.

"Jack, you came back!"

"I believe I do… yes…"

"I-I missed you…" Maybe it was a lie, maybe not. Jack himself lacked as much as anyone. Perhaps he would have liked a fool who might have helped him out… anyone… but loneliness and fear were so strong that Jack himself was… at least someone. And the nightmare continued.

"Really? Too bad your words don't please me. "

Jack took a step away to Jacob, staring at him above. His face was hateful. Jacob lowered his face, his entire body shaking with the coming fear.

_Something happened. Something terrible happened ... and he's angry. No…Please…_

"S-Something wrong?" Jacob's voice was shaking as well as his body.

"You should tell me that ..."

"But I didn't- _ghaaah_!" Jack took Jacob's hair and pulled him brutally up to his knees. Jacob grabbed Jack's wrist, but as soon as he got to his knees, Jack started throwing him from side to side.

"So you don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW ?!"

Jack threw Jacob's limp body down. During the fall Jacob hit his head. For a moment he lost his vision. Completely. Before he could touch the painful spot, Jack stamped on his arm and literally stood on it. Jacob screamed in pain.

“You dare lie to me ?! ME?! Who do you think you are?! "

"Jack! You're breaking my hand!"

"And you're lying to me! Who suffers more?!"

"Please, Jack! Stop it! _Agh_ , I'll tell you anything!" Jacob moaned with tears. That didn't stop Jack. He let Jacob continue writhing in pain. He could feel Jacob's bones cracking under his weight. He savored Jacob's wails, then retreated. However, the real torment has just begun.

He lifted the wailing Jacob back to his knees. This time he held it under his throat, his face facing upward.

"You didn't tell me you had such a colorful life ... and yet you told me you were waiting for _the right one_ ... and you lied again ..." Suddenly Jack changed his attitude completely. Though he clutched Jacob's neck, his fingers gently touched Jacob's dry lips. "Why are you lying to me, Jacob? Do I mean so little to you?"

"J-Jack, I don't know… what are you talking about?"

"And when I say the name of _Maxwell Roth_ , will you remember?"

Jacob snorted as the man's name passed smoothly through Jack's lips. How much he tried to hide his unfortunate past with this man. How much he was trying to protect Jack from the same fate ... which he had not only retaliated for, but ugly returned.

"I hit a blind spot, didn't I?"

Jacob swallowed. He had no other way but to admit color. He nodded, staring into the darkness.

"H-He was a former Templar who had worked with me ... b-before our ways split."

"Partners with benefits, I would say…”

"N-No… not as you think ..."

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. No. More. Lies. I know everything…"

How could he know anything? The question was mainly from whom? Twenty years is too long to keep birds singing…

"H-How?"

Jack pulled a large envelope from under his shirt and pulled out some old papers.

_"Dear Jacob, the days during which Crowford's wildcards were destroying during grandiose finale ... those days, were a literal release from all the shackles that held this city for me ... "_

Jacob couldn‘t trust his ears. The style of Maxwell's Roth from Jack's mouth was a really frightening idea. Unfortunately, now everything was happening. Jacob's stomach tightened so much that if he could, he would start vomiting.

"W-Where did you-"

_"My dear Jacob. Night will not pass without thinking of you. Maybe I'm too old and my mind is starting to fall into an old depression ... but I'm grateful for your presence. I feel in myself… a certain shine of a young person that I could not enjoy, just as you enjoy it… "_

Sure. He was aware of Roth's affection… but these words were more than admiration or honor. It was deeper ... and it hurt too much.

_"I… first of all I want to apologize for my rude behavior… my mind knew that… you are not ready, but… I could not stop. I hurted you ... or I woke something up in you. Please excuse my insolence to touch you without your permission… even though I still feel… that you wanted it… "_

"Still… you don't know?" Jack was ... sad. Very sad. Jacob knew him too well to hide his emotions. This was Jack's attitude in grief.

"J-Jack… t-this is ..."

"Ridiculous? Maybe ... but I'm not laughing. Do you realize what that means?"

Jacob had a horrible idea of what all this could mean, but he couldn't imagine the terror and humiliation that was to follow.

He barely opened his mouth to try to defend himself. Jack was one step ahead again. Jack's half hard erection invaded deep into Jacob's mouth. Jacob couldn't breathe in and swallowed the air. He grabbed Jack's hips and tried to escape, but the tormentor held his hair so hard he couldn't move his head or an inch. His erection was not in full force, so he didn‘t suffocate directly, but he felt subtle touches at the back of his neck… and they were very unpleasant.

Then Jack began to move and his erection grew. Jacob was only starting to choke. He couldn't swallow his own saliva, and tears began to run out of his eyes.

"I know what you were doing." Jack brutally thrust deep into Jacob's throat. Jacob instinctively clenched his jaws and throat, but that caused more pain. Jack immediately stepped back and slapped Jacob's face. Before Jacob could respond, his mouth was full again. "First warning! Blood will flow next time!"

Jacob tried to gesticulate his apology, but all he had to do was hold Jack's hips and try to correct the rising pressure in his throat. His face burned after the slap, but his throat was literally suffering and the air in his lungs was running low. The sounds of choking and wailing made Jack's thrust even more brutal.

 _Oh_ and Jack enjoyed his power immensely.

"You like it, don't you? Treating you like the dirtiest bitch in the street. You like it when I hurt you, don’t you?! You dirty whore! You did this together, didn't you? You fucked together long ago! Exactly like that! AND YOU FUCKIN‘ ENJOYED THAT!"

Jacob choked on his own saliva, and his face slowly but surely fading. His throat tightened so that every Jack's movement literally made him vomit or cry out for air.

When Jack's pace reached full force, Jacob almost stopped breathing. He was holding Jack's shirt as far as he could. Then it finally came. Jack jerked so hard he pushed Jacob against the wall and held him there until he drowned Jacob completely.

Jacob immediately fell to the ground and began to swallow and vomit air and semen. Saliva and tears mixed with all this. It was a horrible sight. Jacob begging for a bit of air, which he then throws up with an unwanted… gift.

"Nice. Another mess. You're starting to pissin‘s me, my dear."

Jack pushed him, and Jacob fell to the ground, shaking, still gasping. Real pain just to look at him ... but who would watch. Just and only Jack, and he wasn't happy about that for another reason.

Jack lost all his words. He just sighed in exasperation. He waited until Jacob began to breathe at least a little normally and his vommiting sounds stopped. He knelt down slowly and took shaking Jacob into his arms. As a small child, he held him close, holding his head on his shoulder. Jacob shivered and began to twitch, for he had a hunch that this dangerous game of unnecessary vengeance was not over.

"Shhhh, everything is fine. Shhh. Breathe. I'm here. No one will hurt you… I won't touch you until you tell me, okay?" His voice was … so soft. Like another person.

Jacob tried to calm himself when he felt a hand in his hair. Jack kissed him very softly in hair and reassured him… as he once did…

 

_"Shhhh, everything is fine. Shhh. Breathe. I'm here. Nobody will hurt you here… "_

_"T-T-They hurts me ..."_

_"But they're dead, Jack. Nobody will hurt you. I will protect you. I promise. Will you try to sleep again?"_

_"W-Will you stay here with me?"_

_"Yes. I'll stay. Do you want me to sing? "_

_"Please…"_

_"London Bridge is broken down,_

_Broken down, broken down._

_London Bridge is broken down_

_My fair lady._

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_My fair lady."_

And now… the situation repeats… repeats?

" _Suppose the man should fall asleep,_

_Fall Asleep Fall Asleep_

_Suppose The Man Should Fall Asleep?_

_My fair lady._ Now, tell me all the truth. I want to know it from your mouth."

Jacob instinctively grabbed Jack's shoulders. There was no point in lying. There was no point in hiding the dark story…

"A-After the second mission, where we got rid of Crawford's agents… he invited me for a drink… I don't know why I went there. I don't know what I drank ... then it all went wrong. H-He started to touch me ... everywhere. Then he was kissing me ... I didn't do anything ... the alcohol was too much ... and it was strange ... he ... he just ... made me  cum... there was nothing more ... I remember running away on the street ... it rained ... and then I went to vomit . T-Then Rooks found me in the haystack behind the pub… t-that's the whole story… I'm telling the truth… Jack, please, I— "

"Shh, I trust you. I'm glad you told me. "  Jack took Jacob in his arms and left their cell together. Jacob meanwhile closed his eyes and…tried to forget everything.

If he knew how empty the truth was. If only he knew Jacob dared to conceal one little truth. So little truth that has been forgotten. There were more than touches. There were more than kisses in drunkenness ... but everything was forgotten ... for the good of both. For Jacob's own safety and for Jack's certain peace … but would that be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real madness begins...


	9. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Dear. Lord. 
> 
> This is pure madness. Don't try to find any answer for your question. It's just happening. And it's very bad.  
> Pure souls...like, if you want to suffer, be my guest. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, for my two souls AllenKune and MelodancholyMedic, who dared to comment this...THIS. I can't say how much I appreciate and treasure your support in comment section. You two, this chapter is for you. 
> 
> Second of all, yes. It took me a long time...like duh, two months. Sorry, for that. I wasn't in the mood really. No more excuses.
> 
> Third of all, over 5K words on this chapter...I am truly mad person. For my two stars and those who left that heart or kudos on this piece of work. 
> 
> Fourth, the last one, I will finish this story. 9 chapters now, I think I will create another 2 chapters. Maybe? No promise. 
> 
> Enjoy, low level of english...pure madness and nonsense are high level, mistakes and grammar errors possible. I will corect them in time, let's hope.

Jacob could feel icoming heat and the disgusting smell of mold and sediment. But cold air was blowing into his face. He was again in warm arms and again he felt more like a wounded child than a broken assassin.

"Mmmm ... where are we going?"

"Shower ... I have prepared something..." Jack said quietly. He held Jacob tightly in his arms. Jacob could feel Jack's grip on his body ... and it was different. He could feel Jack's trembling hands as his fingers pushed through his clothes. But he didn‘t feel bad in this position. At the same time, he felt even worse. What else could Jack have prepared for him?

_More pain? More humiliation? More suffering? Death itself?_

Jacob hid his face in Jack's neck and tried to calm his growing fears. The strong scent of Jack's musk lulled him slightly to sleep. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the _sacred shower underworld_. The incredible smell awakened Jacob from his half-sleep and he jerked in Jack's arms.

"What about your leg? Do you think you could stand on it?"

"I..." Strange. This question didn't fit Jack's ... attitude at all. He had never cared about his health before. Or the ability to stand on his own foot that Jack possibly had broken ... once, maybe "It-It don't hurt. I can try it..." Jacob slowly twisted his bruised ankle. The pain was mild and tolerable. Maybe he just twisted his ankle.

"So, sedatives and bandages did theirs work ... that's good." There was a sign of relief and a greater dose of joy in Jack's voice.

_Sedatives? Did he give me some? When?_

"You ... gave me a sedative? When and how?"

"In different ways... in water, food ... just a few drops. Then you slept like a baby."

"A-And the oil?"

"In that one too..."

Jacob swallowed the saliva of shame and tried to break free from the memory of humiliation, where he was desperately hungry for pleasure. It was disgraceful. Best to forget the unfortunate moment…

The coldness on his body was an awareness. It was the same underground as it used to be...how long? The ground was icy, as was the marble wall behind Jacob's back.

"Take off your clothes ... o-or do you want me to get you out of it?" Jacob paused. Was it just a hint of nervousness he heard in Jack's voice? Again? Or just another covetous desire that had come from the bowels of Jacob's desires in times of need.

Jacob said nothing. He lowered his eyes and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Very, _very_ _slowly_. One button at a time. Although there were a few ... he gave them all the care.

And Jack jerked. He watched each movement carefully. Was he just licking his lips? Jacob smiled as he unbuttoned the last button. Slowly he let his shirt fall off his shoulders.

"You look like you're having fun..." Jacob sighed softly, keeping his eyes on Jack's face. No sign of movement. Maybe he wasn't listening at all. "Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes..." Jack nodded eagerly and swallowed clearly.

_So ... this works on you._

"Do you want to see more?"

Jack nodded and bit his lip. That made Jacob entertained. At least in my mind. Finally… finally the card was turned. How about to start playing?

"On your knees, hands behind your back, your head up. Be a good student..." Jacob felt a wave of power. After such a long time, he finally felt like he had the upper hand. Or at least he thought so.

Jack obediently performed all three tasks. He knelt slowly on the dirty ground, folded his hands behind his back, his eyes on his master. How obedient he was still. He didn‘t dare to disobey his master's orders. He knew very well what punishment might follow...punishment?

Jacob enjoyed his new power too much. Several minutes had passed since his last move. And Jack waited and waited. He obediently waited for Jacob's next order.

Jacob allowed himself a noticeable smile and let his loose trousers fall from his skinny hips. He lost so much weight that even the strap was not enough to hold it tight. Jacob wasn't surprised he was suddenly naked. Or was it supposed to surprise him?

"What now?" Jacob asked quietly, watching Jack's reactions carefully. Jack's eyes wandered through Jacob's crippled body in all directions. Every bruise, abrasion, incision, hint of fracture ... everything. Everything had its place and everything was Jack's ugly signatures. Bloody, painful, maybe never disappearing.

Jack swallowed, and a strand of saliva escaped from the corner of his lips, which he couldn't hide in his sleeve. He felt a slight shame and his cheeks blew with blood. What a lovely look he was at the shy Jack. How manipulatable was Jack now?

Jacob wanted to know. He wanted to see where his power would reach.

"Are you a good boy?"

Jack nodded again. This time faster. His breathing accelerated. _Obedient boy_.

"Then use your mouth and suck me. May your teacher be proud of you."

Jack's eyes flashed. Obediently, he opened his mouth and placed his tongue for a soft erection. He touched him firmly with his tongue and continued to kiss each other. Then he came back, swirling his tongue and hot saliva all along.

Jacob didn't stop to wonder why his erection had faded at all. Actually, where did he turn on on first place? Was it from that… violent oral where he had almost no chance to breathe? Has his body responded to a rush of brutal power and complete helplessness like this? Why did his mind react quite the opposite of his body? Why did the erection come after all the violence? Was it ... a natural reaction?

Maybe, but now the natural reaction was much more wanted and deserved. Jack, though experienced, or maybe not, knew how to use his mouth and tongue to make Jacob mad ... in a good way. As Jacob's erection increased, Jack took it all in his mouth and swallowed. Jacob winced.

The sudden rush of heat and moisture was like a balm on his skin, and in his crotch it literally did more than confusion.

"You're my good boy, right, Jack?" He teased him with his words as he put hands in Jack’s messy hair and made him look at him. Jack looked up with Jacob's erection deep in his throat, nodding his head in agreement. Those were the words Jack asked. These and many others. _Anything for your master._ Just to make him happy, smiling, and especially proud of a little Jack who was up to break every bone in his body just to give his master a smile on his face. "Of course you are. Good and obedient boy. And you will be very exemplary when you do the next thing..." Jack gave an excited lament and nodded again. _Oh_ , how much he wanted to do for Jacob. _Anything_. "Open your mouth, start sucking, I want to go deeper."

And Jack did so, and Jacob got deep into Jack's mouth. How incredibly hot and damp had swallowed him. The tremendous pressure literally strangled him.

“I-I set the pace, you just suck. Bite me and I'll hit you." He put his other hand in Jack's hair and gripped it tightly. Jack hissed and gave a loud cry of approval. His hands were still behind, and his eyes were still Jacob's.

Jacob smiled. Without another word, he moved his hips and set the pace himself. And how deep could he...

Jack had only had to teased the back of his neck few times, and the tears had dropped from his eyes. Every deep blow in his throat was followed by a loud lament and an attempt to inhale. He couldn't stop Jacob or somehow ask him to soften his pace. He wasn't allowed to touch him. He wasn't allowed to take his eyes off him, not to let him down.

_Do whatever you want with me..._

"F-Fuck, I can't last long-" Jacob sighed, putting all his strength into the last brutal thrusts as deeply as possible into the bowels of Jack's neck. Jack could barely breathe, and all he could do was wailing with his mouth full. How lamentably he cried. How much he enjoyed his position… How much Jacob wanted to be in that position.

"You‘ll swallow everything. Everything-ghaaa!" Before he could react, the burst of ecstasy rushed through his body like a whirlwind, culminating as deeply as possible in Jack's throat. He literally thrust him deep into his lap and held him until the wave of pleasure swept over.

His whole body was trembling. He could barely stand on his feet. The only support was Jack, who wailed deep in Jacob's crotch. He couldn't move. He just had to swallow. Everything, to the last drop. Just as the master expected.

When Jacob finally released him, out of his harrowing grip, Jack finally took a breath, but during his hunt for the air in his lungs, he still had enough work to clear Jacob's slowly declining erection. Slowly, gently and perfectly.

Jacob, meanwhile, straightened his breathing and took a deep breath. He did it. Finally again...power.

_I want to sleep…_

He touched Jack's red cheek and gave him a smile upside down. "T-Thanks. Some qualities are still unknown to me..." He laughed gently as he kept touching Jack's face.

And Jack ... turned.

He immediately released the water, and the cold water surprised Jacob all the more. He shivered, and all the euphoria was gone.

"W-What are you doing ?! It's cold!"

"Indeed. Wash thoroughly. Inside and outside, then I'll help you."

"Help? With what?"

"I'll shave you."

"What? Don’t you dare!"

"You are not in a position to resist me. Do as I say. You'll make us both happy." Jacob swallowed bitterly. The joy of new power was gone again. Hopelessness seized him again and fear became his companion. Again and again.

Cold water cleaned Jacob's body of dried blood and dirt. He also counted all the scars and bruises on him. Every wound, old or new, was cleaned. Jacob felt a wave of relief. Water again. Finally. He felt alive again for a moment. Then he went to the painful part. Jack had given him a small ampoule this time with a clear solution. It was another mixture of herbs and possible disinfection. How much he didn't want this inside himself, but the idea that Jack would take the job to his hands and the situation would escalate into another unwanted penetration was more than convincing.

He rubbed the thick mixture between his fingers and gently slid it into himself. Very, very carefully. He hissed as the herbal substance met his wounded skin. He bit his lip and went deeper. It was a very unpleasant wave of pressure and pain that multiplied by the depth of his fingers inside him.

"Does that hurt?"

"Are you surprised?" He hissed between his teeth and kept his eyes closed to keep the tears from falling. He couldn‘t witness Jack's desperate look. Perhaps he was aware of the pain Jacob had caused. Or perhaps Jacob's scream hit him ... both, but neither could be.

Why would there be a hint of compassion in Jack, suddenly? A hint of something deeper than a desperate desire for power? Had, the desire for power, had a mirror of unremitting desire?

"I ... I understand." Whispered Jack into a stream of running water. He could hardly hear him unless he was close enough.

The pungent pain and intense smell merged, Jacob let one tear run away from the corner of his eye, which immediately mixed with water. As his body felt relieved, his inner thighs and aperture literally burned. But Jacob hoped sooner or later he would feel much relief ...how naive he was. Still…

Jack suddenly dampened the stream of water. Only a few subtle drops ran down Jacob's skin, perhaps even lower. Jacob shook himself as his eyes focused. Jack clutched the razor in his hand. Jacob shuddered.

"P-Put it away!" The glance at the shiny blade gave rise to many memories. Childhood memories of playing with his father's razor as a child. By his own carelessness he had created a deep scar on his face.

Jack had always wondered how Jacob had come to his scars. He had always imagined a fierce battle with the Blighters or Templars themselves. Some of them yes. But this distinctive scar on his face was pure stupidity and carelessness. And master will never reveal a true story behind his scars unless it is of benefit to the scholar during the exercise.

"This?" Jack toyed with a shiny razor between his fingers. "If you act nice, no drop of blood will fall next."

"What?!"

"You must look perfect at the ceremony. And the beard is terrible on your face. I don’t like it."

"What ceremony?"

Jack smiled and put his razor to his lips. "Golden ceremony..." A smile from ear to ear with bared fangs. It was the last drop of belief deep in Jacob that Jack was normal.

_Really Jacob? Have you completely lost your mind? Jack was NEVER normal! He was always few steps in a different direction than you led him! He had always considered several directions at the same time, and ALWAYS chose the most brutal way ... and despite all the useless blood. Despite the excess brutality ... it wasn't so common ... it was ... extravagant ... he always showed himself to attract my attention ... always._

Jacob's heart pounded painfully in his chest. For fear or dissatisfied memories ... then he tasted the touch on his chin.

"I know what I promised, but this is necessary. Please be still."

The razor flashed dangerously next to Jacob's face. Were there ... spots of dried blood at the ends of the scary blade? Or was it just dirt? Or just hallucinations?

Jacob closed his eyes tightly. He could no longer swallow how hard his throat tightened. Fresh drops of sweat ran down his back, his knees trembling with unprecedented fear. The blade touched his cheek and slowly slid down. Each individual was very, but very uncomfortable. Though Jack's hand seemed to shake far more than Jacob himself.

Why was his hand shaking? Who had a razor on his neck? Who had one of the deadly weapons so close to the carotid artery? Jacob shivered sharply as the razor slid down his lip.

"Tsk. Tsk." It was all Jack said as he gripped Jacob's chin and turned to the side.

_Enough. I can not..._

Every single move on his sensitive, ruined skin sounded like a shard of memory of all the victims of Jacob's hidden blade. They felt the same when the blade was deep in their throats.

_One precise hit and the light goes out._

Maybe .. .it was a better fate than the infinite humiliation and suffering of the most beloved ... _one_.

"Done. Wash your face." Jacob tried to breathe as he tucked the tears into the cold water. He touched his bare cheeks for signs of scars or other imperfections. Nothing. He was partly relieved. Just for a while.

He wiped the water from his eyes when cold sweat poured it again. Jack knelt again in front of Jacob, and the shining razor was dangerously approaching his crotch. Jacob hid his hands in his lap.

"T-That's too much. Stop it. You'll hurt me. No-"

"It's necessary, Jacob. Don't you believe me?"

_NO! I DON'T BELIEVE! LOOK WHAT HAVE DONE TO ME! YOU RAPED ME! YOU CRIPPLED ME! YOU ARE MALTRATING ME HERE! ARE YOU BLIND? THIS MAKES MAN TO ANYONE WHO FOLLOWS AND POSSIBLE L-_

Jacob moved his head to one side and hid his embarrassment. "I do not know..."

The sound of falling drops swallowed the entire basement. So the grave silence filled only by blows of drops into the marble tiles.

"L-Let me finish it ... then we'll talk about it..." He gripped the razor tightly in his hand, but didn't dare touch Jacob. He kept trying to keep his promise. He kept it firmly in his mind.

Jacob, on the other hand ... knew that Jack wasn't very communicative when it came to problems or emotional instability. Jack always escaped. As a little boy… he was too ashamed of his flaws and mistakes that were unacceptable to him in Jacob's eyes. That's what Jack thought. Jacob always wanted to help Jack with his problems. He didn't want him to turn out like himself. When had no one to ask for advice.

Jack was just a child in need of direction ... and Jacob longed to be the one to lead him right ... and Jack chose his own way. A path in which Jacob literally postponed and subsequently appropriated.

"Hah, you and talk? You always acted before talking. You have always carefully prepared your steps ... I’ve always had to forced you to talk ... what has changed over the years?"

So much has changed ... so much and so little.

"What all..."

Jacob dared look at kneeling Jack. He kept his eyes on the shiny razor that Jack held loosely.

"What all..."

Jack kept repeating the same words. Quietly. Very quietly. Desperately.

"What all... must I do?"

Jacob was still protecting himself. He leaned carefully, though he regretted his actions.

"What ... what do you mean?" Jacob swallowed hard.

"What else-" Jack finally looked up. Scary, hungry look. "I have to do...to _believe_ me? WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?!"

Jack's desperate roar literally moved Jacob away. His knees trembled. He could barely stand on his feet. The mind advised him to escape. Leave everything and just run away.

_Run! Move! Come on!_

"I'm doing everything you tell me! Everything you tell me without a mistake! Why is it still not enough? Am I just a dust under your feet? What have I done so bad that you despise me so much?! TELL ME, WHY?!"

_YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? LOOK AT ME! DO I LOOK LIKE HEALTHY MAN?_

"W-Why are you yelling at me?! H-How dare you- it's just too much! You're still gone! How can I trust someone who isn't with me at all?! You are such a self-centered… selfish person who only looks at himself. YOU! You doens’t care about me. You are the bad one here!"

_Finally. Finally. Finally. Finally. Finally. Finally. Finally. Finally. Finally._

"A-And will you be with me, forever?" Jack turned. His voice was gentle, almost desperate. He raised his other hand and tried very carefully to touch Jacob's trembling hand.

"L-Like this? Y-You imprison me here like an animal ... y-you are using me and then you disappear. It's just me ... I-I'm not even the fucking dust under your feet for you."

The air became heavy. Emotions flowed to the surface… everything was suddenly… different. All emotions. All the pain… and how much worse it was...

"I want to be with you. Only with you! Nothing in this world has any value except you. I'm doing all this to make us happy. Please ... let me finish it ... everything is planned. All. I swear. You have to trust me. Everything will change now."

Jack's joyful expression, with tears on the verge, sparked a wave of tenderness in Jacob's sleep. The sense of dissatisfied desire that Jacob had locked for years from the outside world and Jack himself, just to protect him. How selfish he was ... but it was his duty to protect his student from ... his own irresponsibility.

"Please..." Jack screamed in a sweet voice. "Please. It won't take long ... and then... "

"And then what? " Jacob, full of emotion and desire, tried to keep his face firm.

"Our ceremony will come ... and we will be together."

"How long? Until you leave again and lock me in my cell?"

"Forever. Together forever. How it was from the beginning. Only you and me on _our_ side." His eyes glowed. He believed it. He believed there was a way. And that was what Jacob was most worried about. Was the only way to connect them through death? Was that the way?

"L-Last question ... death ... it's not _this_ ceremony, is it?"

That made Jack laugh. Indeed. The Master of Terror was not afraid to deprive anyone of his life that Jacob pointed to or did not evaluate as unnecessary.

"Never ... I would never put you in danger ... and the promise ... still lasts..."

Jacob swallowed. There was too much ... and worse ... a large amount of blood accumulated again in his crotch...

_No, not again ... not anymore. Not now…_

"F-Finish it. Just ... no blood. Never again..." He slowly uncovered his delicate crotch, throwing away any shame that had accumulated in him throughout this ... shower place.

Jack's eyes lit up with Jacob's words. Pure anxiety and helplessness engulfed him. He wanted to end everything. To all this endless humiliation.

"Y-Yes!"

When he thought how uncomfortable the strokes of the razor on his face ... he began to curse those disgusting desires that spilled to the surface. Those disgusting ... disgusting desires that didn't let him sleep. The desires that had been following him since Jack had grown up.

"Just one after ... another ... gentle move ... on sensitive skin ..."

_Stop fucking singing!_

"Just free moves, here and there. Around the place ... pure gold..."

"F-Focus on ... w-work." Jacob made a foolish attempt to silence Jack's joy, and especially his ugly song.

_Just ... finish it ... I want to go away._

The razor tip touched Jacob's wilted nature several times, forcing Jacob to shiver and the more exposed to the risk of tearing the femoral artery. But the most unpleasant place were the testes, and Jack was very concerned about it. Jacob's body trembled with a dirty desire and anxiety, in which fear still played a major role. Deadly combination with sharp razor between his legs.

_How tragicomic. Congratulations._

"And they went together, and went, holding by their hands. And together they made a vow to the altar. Together until death, the world will go together. Gold around the fingers, like small bond. They will stay together, forever, and they will be happy then and after."

It took all eternity. Jacob tried to ignore the Jack nursery rhyme he'd created in his early childhood. And Jacob helped him with that. It was fun and innocent at the time. Perhaps he should have guessed that his innocent scholar would become a fool with only one goal - _Jacob_.

"I'll let the water go, don't be scared." Jack stepped back a few paces. So that he had the best view of Jacob.

"Leaving a-again?"Jacob shivered again as he felt the cold water on his shoulders. It wasn't as cold as before, it might seem quite warm.

"No, I just want to enjoy the sight. Like I'm not here."

Although Jack was hidden in the shadows, his massive  silhouette could not be overlooked. Just follow silently every Jacob's move. Every single touch on his body ... as his own.

"Pervert ... I hear you breathing despite the running water..."

"I've always been ... when it was about you. Start now. Or I'll have to help you."

Jacob was no longer surprised by this threat. How could he? As many as he had heard, most of them had come true, but in this Jacob was sure. He enjoyed his fun, humiliated him to the very bottom… now it couldn’t go any lower.

"Shut up." He commanded in a firm voice, favoring running cold water over Jack's hungry gaze. It was paid off. He was constantly gripping as Jack was watching him when he had the chance to use it to the fullest. He touched wherever Jack's signatures froze. He touched where Jack's hand could not reach… a small shameless dance of seductive movements that Jacob could have given him the feeling he couldn‘t touch him now. He touched even between his legs, playing with himself, to subtly examine possible damage. Bare, sensitive ... no scar. It was a strange feeling. More than a bare face. He hadn't really taken care of himself for months ... since Jack's terror had devoured London...

The stream of water slowly faded, giving Jacob some time for delicate touches and more room to explore Jack's patience. Jack was ... at the very edge of patience. Hidden in the shadow, in a safe distance, he could not suppress the shameless desires that bubbled in him with every single touch.

It wasn't the first time he'd watched Jacob from the shadows during hygiene or other… intimate entertainment. The excitement was that Jacob had no idea of his hungry eyes and still hungry images. Sometimes he sensed the presence of strange pairs of eyes, but he let it all go. Now ... Jacob knew. And ... it was more than exciting.

The stream of water reached its end, and Jacob stood wet on the tiles, staring into space. As a cheery of this perverse game, Jacob rubbed his hair and wiped water drops very slowly from his shoulders and chest.

"Done. Some towel would be nice..." He didn't look at Jack. He knew exactly where he was. He knew how far he was. He just held out his hand. He knew he would come to him.

Jack walked slowly to him with a bathrobe in his hand. He kept his eyes on Jacob and his wet body. Maybe it was light, but Jacob felt Jack's cheeks flush. Or maybe it was the space.

"Did you enjoy it?" Jacob grinned as he was about to take the robe from Jack's hand. Jack didn't answer, just smiled shyly and put Jacob's robe around his shoulders. He still didn't touch him.

"Y-Yes. Very. C-Can— " Before Jack stammered, Jacob tied his robes around his waist and let himself be carried away with a tender scent of it. It was a long time since he felt something so nice. "Can I kiss you?"

_Pfe! Suddenly you ask?_

Jacob wiped his face and walked to the quivering Jack. It was ... a really nice sight. Red faces, shy expression, eyes like two stars.

"Maybe one little kiss will not hurt." He gently pressed against Jack's lips and gave them a few small kisses. Just a few, little innocent kisses ... that for Jacob wasn't enough. He put his arms around Jack's shoulders and pressed him even more. Jack took advantage of this and his tongue penetrated his mouth. Jacob was unable to react and was already struggling for supremacy. He immediately lost, but all the more ... the movement in his mouth. The feeling of growing joy leaped in his stomach. He felt suddenly ... so sure. Kissing Jack was always ... like a race. Faster takes the prize. Now, every single movement, inhale ... calm and slow. Every kiss seemed to tell its own story.

A story about a selfish man who wanted too much and took nothing.

Neither did their teeth cling to each other. Their tongues seem to dance. In that heap of fear and humiliation, there was a little tenderness that Jacob literally relished. He didn't know that Jack was capable of any tenderness. And toward him at all. He didn't want to end it. He didn't want to break away from him. He didn't want to let him go, disappear again, leave him alone.

"You're trembling. I'll take you to the heat. Please close your eyes. " Jack breathed as their lips split. Jacob could barely breathe as he found himself in Jack's arms again.

"I don't want to go back to that hole..." He hid his face between Jack's neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes at his request, although he was defying.

"You won't be back there. I created a different, better, cleaner place for the two of us." Jacob longed to believe his words. He wanted to be in a better place, a more hygienically acceptable place where he wouldn't worry about his life and health. He survived all the way without words, not even trying to remember how often Jack went up or down the stairs, how many times he went right or left. Nothing.

The first thing that changed when Jack finally stopped was the air. Finally, he didn‘t feel any sediment, mold, and other debris in the air. Now he smelled wood and… the scent of flowers.

"I'll put you down. Don't open your eyes yet." Jack put Jacob on his feet and took off his bathrobe. Jacob shivered and embraced his trembling body. He felt something soft under his feet. It wasn't clay or tile. He didn't want to think about what Jack could put him in. All he asked was, at least some clothes. "Raise your hands." Jacob raised his hands uncertainly. The delicate fabric slid down his skin. Maybe silk. "It looks good. Sit down."

"Should I pretend to be blind? So help me."

Jack laughed at his wry remark. Jacob grabbed his shoulder and let himself point down. He sat in a semi-hard mattress.

"Now lift your leg." Jacob swallowed and lifted his left leg.

_Is that a sock? Seriously?_

It was rather a knee sock, but it was very gentle.

"And the other."

Equally fine material to the knee.

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful. Open your eyes."

Jacob didn't want to open his eyes too much. He didn't want to go back to the disgusting basement. Into that disgusting filth ... he opened his eyes despite his fear.

It wasn't enough to look around the room, but it certainly wasn't the same basement. Wait, this wasn’t a basement. The room was dark, the light coming from only two small candles. The walls were interspersed with wood. The floor was covered with carpet.

"Where-Where-" He paused as he looked for Jack in the dark room, kneeling directly in front of him. "A-Ah, w-what are you doing?"

"I wish you could see yourself with my eyes. For years I have dreamed of this day. I have done everything I can to accomplish it ... by this…"

The box. Tiny little box. Jacob warned and swallowed hard.

_Please, no obedience collar or anything that gives shocks ... anything else ... and no toys. I could hardly stand the pain…_

"Jacob, the sun of my life, my savior and protector ... I ... I ... promise you that I will do everything for you. From this moment. Everything will be better. I know ... all this before ... forgive me. I ... I was desperate, but now ... I will do everything to make you happy. Make us both happy. I arranged everything, so we could be together, now you have to tell whether we will be together forever ... please ..."

_No.Nononononononononono-NO! That's not what I think, is it? No, it's not a proposal, is it? It can't, it can't be it. We can't be together, this way, never! No. Take it away. No, is that a ring? No! No! Don't put it on my hand! No. Go to hell! Move! Move!_

"It fits perfectly. Beautiful. You look beautiful. Tell me, Jacob. I'll do everything to make you happy, whatever you ask. Will you be with mine then? Will you be _mine_?"

_NO! I WANT TO GO AWAY! I MUST NOT STAY HERE. NO!_

"Will we commit our commitment with a kiss? Like newlyweds?"

Jacob's face lost all color. His mouth was dry, his body trembling. But he didn't have the courage to speak.

"And I hereby declare you husbands."

One small, gentle kiss on trembling dry lips...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my...


End file.
